La última Cetra 2
by Squaloris
Summary: Secuela de La última Cetra. Grimmjow ha vuelto, pero no todo es tan sencillo. Aparte de los problemas que puedan haber en casa y en la Sociedad de Almas, surge una nueva amenaza de otro mundo que nadie apenas conoce: el mundo natal de Kaede.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

El aire estaba impregnado del olor del humo dulzón del tabaco de pipa, del sake y de diversión en la taberna. Era muy amplia, llena de mesitas bajas rodeadas de cojines sobre los cuales se sentaban los clientes. Había una mujer, sentada en una mesa, que captaba la atención de muchos de ellos; tenía una melena rubia cobriza ondulada, de ojos color azul hielo, gruesos labios con un sensual lunar en la mandíbula y unos descomunales pechos entre los cuales se perdía la cadena de un collar. Muchos hombres la contemplaban embobados, con las mejillas rojas por la bebida, y comentaban en voz alta su atractivo, mas no la molestaban, pues su atuendo consistente en un _shihakusho_ negro, revelando su cargo como _shinigami_ del _Gotei 13._

Un hombre joven entró en el bar y echó un vistazo. Era alto y de constitución atlética, cabello y ojos negros, tres largas cicatrices verticales que atravesaban el lado derecho de su rostro, el número 69 tatuado en la mejilla izquierda. La chaqueta de su chaqueta kimono negro carecía de mangas. El shinigami localizó a la voluptuosa mujer y se acercó a ella dando pesadas zancadas.

-¡Shuuhei!- saludó la shinigami con una sonrisa, alzando una botella de sake.

-Hola, Matsumoto- dijo el recién llegado sentándose junto a la mujer.

Rangiku Matsumoto sirvió sake en dos vasos, posó el codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano.

-Kanpai- dijeron al unísono, brindando y bebiendo.

Después de un buen rato charlando, Matsumoto resopló.

-Llegan tarde. Por un maldito día libre que tenemos, van y se quedan haciendo el papeleo.

-¿Quiénes iban a venir?

-Los de siempre: Kira, Renji, Ichigo y Kaede.

Hisagi suspiró y sonrió ligeramente.

-Ya vendrán, estarían ocupados… ah- fijó la vista en la puerta- Ahí vienen.

Acababan de entrar tres hombres en el local. Uno de ellos era delgado, pálido y rubio; los otros dos eran más musculosos y llevaban un haori blanco sobre el shihakusho negro de shinigami, dando a entender que poseían el rango de capitán; uno de ellos tenía el pelo naranja y erizado, y el otro era pelirrojo, con su melena recogida en una coleta alta y visibles tatuajes en el rostro y cuello. Los recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa junto a Matsumoto y Hisagi.

Después de unos 10 minutos de brindis, sake, bromas y amenazas, Hisagi frunció el ceño.

-¿Y Kaede-san? Aún no ha llegado.

-Yo la vi caminar con el capitán Hitsugaya hace unas cuantas horas, cerca del Senkaimon- comentó Kira, mirando la mesa.

-Ah, sí- dijo Matsumoto, distraída- Mi capitán me comentó que se iba al mundo humano de visita.

-¿También Kaede-san?- preguntó Hisagi.

-Ya volverá- gruñó Renji, sacudiendo las últimas gotas de la botella de sake- ¡Camarero! ¡Otra botella, por favor!

Después de unas cuantas horas, los cinco shinigamis abandonaron el bar; cuatro de ellos iban bastante ebrios, caminando dando torpes zancadas por las calles del Rukongai. Ichigo y Renji iban delante del grupo, prácticamente apoyados el uno en el otro, entonando ridículas canciones de borrachera. Detrás de ellos iban Kira y Matsumoto, teniendo que cargar el primero con su compañera, que iba colgada de él murmurando quejas sobre el comportamiento de Gin Ichimaru respecto a ella. Algo más rezagado iba Hisagi, que caminaba recto totalmente sereno. Apenas había bebido dos vasos de sake.

Observó a sus compañeros; se lo habían estado pasando en grande. Seguramente darían una vuelta al lago, como siempre, antes de ir a casa. Al día siguiente Matsumoto se quejaría de la resaca y Renji tendría algún ojo morado por haber llegado tan borracho a casa; Rukia no compartía el entusiasmo alcoholizado de su marido.

-Kira- llamó Hisagi.

-¿Qué pasa, Shuuhei-senpai?- preguntó el rubio con la lengua embotada.

-Me voy a casa, me duele la cabeza.

Antes de que nadie pudiera quejarse, el subcapitán de la novena división había desaparecido usando el shunpo.

Hisagi suspiró, ya lejos del lugar. Pretendía habérselo pasado bien esa noche, ya que los seis compañeros de tragos tenían el día libre. Había pensado en emborracharse y reír junto a los demás, pero faltaba algo… más bien alguien. Kaede no había dado señales de vida en toda la noche. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Tendría mucho trabajo? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿O se había ido al mundo humano cuando ya habían quedado los seis amigos?

Suspiró de nuevo mientras levantaba la cabeza y contemplaba la luna llena entre las ramas cargadas de flores de los cerezos.

-¿Dónde estás, Kaede?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Aquí, ¿no me ves?

El teniente dio un respingo. En efecto, ella estaba ahí, en medio de la calle desierta. Kaede Gainsborough, una joven de mediana estatura, pálida, cabello largo, liso y negro moviéndose en abanico por la brisa nocturna, rostro ovalado, facciones armónicas y ojos de un verde intenso.

-Ka… ¡Kaede-san!- exclamó el shinigami.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Shuuhei- dijo Kaede, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no has venido? Hemos tenido que empezar la fiesta sin ti.

Empezaron a caminar en la misma dirección con calma.

-No estaba de humor- respondió la cetra-. Lamento no haberos avisado.

-No pasa nada.

Siguieron andando en silencio. Kaede se acomodó el haori blanco de capitana con el kanji de 5 en la espalda.

-Por curiosidad, ¿dónde has estado?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Fui al mundo humano de visita.

Hisagi observaba el rostro de su compañera; parecía que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

-¿Pasó algo? Pareces feliz.

La morena torció el gesto.

-Nada, sólo recibí la visita de alguien inesperado…

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta de madera en un muro. Daba al jardín de la casa de Kaede.

-Bueno, Shuuhei, ya nos veremos mañana.

-Que descanses, Kaede-san.

En cuanto las puertas de madera se cerraron, Hisagi empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza de nuevo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kaede sonreír inconscientemente.

* * *

Kaede se dejó caer sobre el futón, extenuada. Había sido un día tan largo… Lo que había pasado esa mañana, cuando sus hijos se marcharon a la Academia de Técnicas Espirituales, parecía haber pasado hacía meses.

Se incorporó y se desvistió para ponerse una cómoda yukata de seda para dormir, se acostó en el futón y apagó las luces. La casa estaba tan silenciosa sin Kurohyo y Hinode…

La última cetra miró el techo y sonrió para sí. Sí, estaba feliz. Hacía mucho que no sentía lo que sentía ahora. La persona que había visto en el mundo humano.

-Grimmjow…- murmuró antes de quedarse dormida.


	2. Perdón

El afilado metal cortaba con rapidez, haciendo que fluyera la sangre de los cortes en la carne. Kaede dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera y se dedicó a especiar las tiras de carne que acababa de cortar, para luego cocinarlas y mezclarlas con la verdura salteada.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, la mujer suspiró. Había hecho demasiada comida para ella sola; normalmente cocinaba para tres. Sólo había pasado un día desde que sus hijos se hubieran marchado de casa y ya les estaba echando de menos, por mucho que antes hubiera estado deseando tener la casa tranquila.

Un gato de brillante pelaje negro se subió a la encimera y se estiró, desperezándose. Sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en los de la cetra, la cual sonrió.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte el pelo.

El animal olfateó el ambiente y ronroneó. Kaede rió entre dientes y le rascó la cabeza, detrás de las orejas.

-Supongo que te quedarás a comer. Menos mal que he hecho bastante comida.

-Sí- respondió el felino con una voz grave- Sabes que normalmente como por cuatro.

La shinigami asintió con la cabeza y empezó a sacar trastos de un armario.

-Pero sabes perfectamente que en mi mesa no se sientan animales, me lo dejarás todo lleno de pelo. Puedes coger…

-… un kimono de tu armario, ya lo sé- completó la frase el gato con algo de fastidio.

El animal saltó de la encimera y se trasformó; sus extremidades se alargaron, su pelaje negro fue sustituido por una tersa piel morena. En pocos segundos, Yoruichi Shihouin le sonreía con descaro y los brazos cruzados sobre sus enormes pechos. Kaede no se sorprendió en absoluto; había visto a su amiga desnuda demasiadas veces para alterarse.

-Anda, ve a vestirte.

-Voy, voy- contestó Yoruichi, saliendo de la cocina.

La cetra llevó al comedor dos cuencos de arroz, uno grande con la carne con verduras, dos vasos, una botella de sake y un par de palillos. Se sentó en un cojín del suelo, delante de la mesita baja, y al rato entró Yoruichi, vestida con un sencillo kimono verde, y se sentó. Almorzaron en silencio; al terminar, Kaede trajo el té y lo sirvió en las tazas de porcelana. Sacó su pipa de boquilla larga, metió un taco de tabaco y la encendió.

-Me pregunto qué te trae por aquí- comentó Kaede, mirando por la puerta abierta que daba al jardín- Hace meses que no te pasas, y normalmente traes noticias…

-Concretamente, tres meses que no vengo- respondió Yoruichi. Le dio un sorbo al té- Y sí, hay noticias. No sé si en el Seireitei os habréis dado cuenta, pero en el mundo humano está pasando algo raro…

La cetra expulsó el humo y miró a su amiga.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí…- la ex capitana se acomodó en el cojín- Kisuke escuchó un rumor. Resulta que en la ciudad de Petra, en Jordania, está sucediendo algo. El gobierno humano ya se ha dado cuenta y ha bloqueado el turismo en ese lugar.

¿La ciudad de Petra? ¿No eran los restos de una antigua civilización? Kaede recordaba una especie de cañón, en el cual los edificios estaban tallados en las paredes rocosas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No lo sé… He estado investigando, y los pocos testigos japoneses que he encontrado dicen que hay una especie de vórtice. Corre el rumor de que han desaparecido un par de humanos por esa zona… Así que iré yo misma a Petra dentro de unos meses.

-¿Dentro de unos meses…?

Yoruichi sonrió.

-No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

La joven guardó silencio y entrelazó los dedos, concentrándose. Vaya, con que era eso… Debería haberlo notado antes. Sonrió y miró a la mujer.

-¿Para cuándo?

-Septiembre u octubre- respondió Yoruichi sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Después de una pausa, Kaede apagó la pipa.

-Urahara-san será un buen padre.

-Lo sé- contestó Shihouin llevándose una mano al vientre.

* * *

-¡Gainsborough-taicho!

Kaede se dio la vuelta y se encontró al teniente de la novena división.

-Buenas tardes, Hisagi-fukutaicho. ¿Necesita algo?

Se encontraban cerca de la puerta Senkai, en el Seireitei. A la joven se le hacía raro que se hablaran así, tan formalmente, pero estaban de servicio.

-¿Se dirige al mundo humano?

-Sí, resulta que mi teniente hizo todo el papeleo semanal por mí, a pesar de que le dije que lo iba a hacer yo… le di el resto del día libre, y como no tengo nada más que hacer, decidí ir de visita.

-Creía que fue ayer también.

-Así es. Me retiro, hasta otra, Hisagi-fukutaicho.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta cruzar la puerta para aparecer en el bosque del día anterior. Se sentó en la hierba y miró el mar, perdida en sus pensamientos. No pasó ni un minuto cuando notó un reiatsu tras ella.

-Qué prisa te das- comentó Kaede.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, cetra- resopló Grimmjow, sentándose junto a ella.

La morena apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo. La shinigami inhaló por la nariz y sonrió ligeramente. Hacía mucho que no se sentía en paz.

-Me sorprende que al final tuvieras valor para venir.

-Me pensé mejor las cosas.

-Pues qué lento eres pensando.

Grimmjow apretó los dientes.

-¿Vas a recordármelo toda la vida, boba? Ayer ya te dije lo que tenía que decir.

-Y me alegra que lo hicieras.

El Arrancar suspiró. La verdad es que se había quitado un gran peso de encima el día anterior, el mayor peso con el que había cargado nunca.

-Tampoco esperaba que me perdonaras.

Kaede reflexionó antes de contestar.

-Bueno… durante estos años he aprendido cosas de mi madre, y también a comprender el mundo. Lo que hiciste fue porque seguiste tu naturaleza… creo que no te lo podría echar en cara, visto de ese modo.

Grimmjow compuso una sonrisa torcida y la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Parece que has madurado, cetra. Ya casi no pareces la mocosa llorona de la que hice de niñera en Las Noches.

La cetra puso mala cara.

-Oye, que aunque no los aparente, tengo treinta años. ¿A quién llamas mocosa?

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no has cambiado nada desde que llegaste a Hueco Mundo. De forma que te seguiré llamando como se me antoje.

Kaede resopló y se puso en pie, alejándose. Pero al momento se vio a sí misma tumbada en la hierba y con Grimmjow sobre ella.

-¿Qué diablos te crees que haces?- exclamó, indignada.

-Ayer no te hice nada porque teníamos que hablar con seriedad, cetra. Pero hoy ya no te escapas.

-Te recuerdo que estás tratando con una capitana, hollow- Kaede notaba el rojo llegar a sus mejillas.

-Me la suda tu Sociedad de Almas y vuestros rangos, estúpida- contestó Grimmjow acercando el rostro.

La joven giró el rostro y los labios de Grimmjow se posaron sobre su mejilla. Ella notó sobre su piel que el Arrancar sonreía.

-¿Qué intentas, evitarme?

"Eso me pregunto yo", comentó su conciencia mala.

"Ni que fuera a conseguir nada tan fácilmente", replicó su conciencia buena.

"¿Qué?", pensó Kaede. "¿Ya estáis aquí de nuevo? Dejadme vivir, joder".

-Grimmjow- murmuró Kaede- , aún no…

El hombre la cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sólo es un beso, cetra- dijo con seriedad.

Kaede se relajó gradualmente y suspiró, como dándose por vencida. Grimmjow la besó por primera vez en trece años, primero con ternura, después ambos seguían el beso casi con necesidad, ansiedad, desesperación… La joven pensaba que lo había echado muchísimo de menos, pero no se dio cuenta de cuánto era en realidad hasta ese momento.

Cuando se separaron, Kaede escondió la cara en su amplio y musculoso pecho mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos.

-No vuelvas a largarte nunca más- masculló la mujer, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-, ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme eso…

Grimmjow sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

-No me iré ni aunque quieras, idiota.


	3. Intrusión

Tres chicas correteaban por los amplios pasillos de la Academia de Técnicas Espirituales. Iban ataviadas con los uniformes femeninos de estudiante: una chaqueta kimono blanca y unos pantalones hakama rojos.

-Oye, Shizu-chan- jadeó una de ellas- ¿Seguro que está ahí?

-Claro que sí- respondió la aludida-. No te decepcionarás.

Se detuvieron en un corredor con algunas puertas cerradas. Sonó la campana y las puertas se abrieron. Salieron los estudiantes de las clases, algunos en grupos, charlando animadamente. Los últimos en salir de la clase 1-A fueron un chico y una chica que aparentaban trece años; él tenía el pelo azul y alborotado, los ojos verdes y expresión desdeñosa; ella tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, y los ojos azul verdoso fluorescente.

-¡Kurohyo-kun!- saludó alegremente Shizu, acercándose.

El aludido se detuvo y miró de reojo a quien lo llamaba. Entonces resopló.

-¿Qué quieres, Kojima?

Shizu sonrió con timidez y bajó la vista.

-Bueno… ¿Tienes algo que hacer este viernes?

Kurohyo levantó una ceja y miró a su hermana. La joven de cabello castaño sonrió con dulzura y ladeó la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, nii-chan, me adelantaré, nos vemos luego- dijo con su voz suave, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de echar a andar.

Su mellizo puso los ojos en blanco y la sujetó del brazo.

-No, Hinode, ya nos vamos…- miró a Shizu- Este viernes ya tengo planes, Kojima, no tengo tiempo para estúpidas citas.

Sin decir nada más, empezó a alejarse con su hermana y se perdieron entre la multitud. Shizu infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. Sus amigas se le acercaron.

-Oye, Shizu-chan, ¿no era ese Kurohyo Jeagerjaques? Dicen que es uno de los chicos más populares del primer curso…- dijo una de ellas.

-¿Y la chica que iba con él? Es realmente guapa- comentó la otra, frunciendo el ceño.

Shizu sacudió la cabeza, agitando su corto pelo color arena.

-Su hermana, Hinode Jeagerjaques. Vosotras observad, al final conseguiré una cita con Kurohyo-kun.

-¿Tú crees?- cuestionó una- Dicen que a Jeagerjaques-san sólo le interesa entrenar. Por eso es el número uno de su promoción.

* * *

-Nii-chan, ¿por qué la rechazaste? Era muy guapa- comentó Hinode.

Ambos hermanos estaban sentados en los jardines, bajo un cerezo en flor, bebiendo agua en vasos de caña de bambú. Kurohyo soltó un "tch" y bebió un trago.

-He venido a esta academia para convertirme en el mejor, no para mariposear por ahí.

La chica suspiró y se recostó contra el tronco del cerezo.

-Me pregunto cómo le irá a Mamá…

-Han pasado dos semanas desde que entramos aquí, estará perfectamente.

-No sé…- murmuró Hinode- Desde que vinimos tengo una sensación un poco rara.

Kurohyo resopló y miró a su melliza de reojo.

-Si vas a venir con el cuento del Planeta o los poderes de Cetra, puedes ahorrártelo- dijo de mala gana-, ya tengo bastante con Madre en casa.

* * *

Kaede estornudó ruidosamente y se frotó la nariz, confusa.

-¿Se ha resfriado, Gainsborough-taicho?- preguntó Hinamori.

Ambas estaban en el despacho de la capitana, haciendo el papeleo.

-No, alguien estaría hablando de mí- bromeó la cetra.

La teniente rió levemente. Era una costumbre japonesa pensar que cuando estornudas, alguien está hablando de ti. Siguieron con el papeleo. Unos minutos después, escucharon unos golpes de madera. Las shinigamis levantaron la vista de los papeles y se miraron; esa era la alarma general del Seireitei.

-¡Alerta de emergencia! ¡Intrusos en la Corte de Almas Puras! ¡Todos los escuadrones tomen sus posiciones de defensa interna de inmediato! ¡Repito…!

Las mujeres se levantaron y salieron del despacho. En la estancia principal del cuartel los shinigamis que se encontraban ahí se pusieron firmes, esperando órdenes. Kaede se puso al frente de todos, seria y con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, con Hinamori a su lado.

-Ya habéis escuchado la alarma. Formad grupos equilibrados en kidoh y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de diez personas, dispersaos por el Seireitei y localizad a los intrusos. Reducidlos, pero no los matéis. Si os encontráis en dificultades no dudéis en pedir refuerzos.

-¡Entendido, Gainsborough-taicho!- dijeron todo al unísono.

-¡En marcha!- les ordenó la capitana.

Todos salieron rápida y ordenadamente del lugar. Kaede miró a Hinamori.

-Mantenme informada de cualquier novedad.

-Entendido, Gainsborough-taicho.

La subcapitana salió también y se perdió entre las calles. La cetra se acomodó a Grey en su cinto y salió momentos después.

* * *

-¡… repito! ¡Intrusos en la Corte de las Almas Puras! ¡Todos los escuadrones tomen sus posiciones de defensa interna de inmediato!

-¡Joder! ¿Qué estará pasando ahora?- masculló Shuuhei Hisagi, corriendo por las calles.

Saltó y subió al tejado de un muro, mirando alrededor. La última vez que hubieran llegado Ryokas fue hacía catorce años, justo antes de que empezara el asunto de Aizen, cuando Ichigo y sus amigos entraron para rescatar a Rukia. Ahora ¿quién habría entrado burlando la seguridad del Seireitei?

Percibió unos reiatsus entablar combate no lejos de ahí. Corrió por los tejados, mirando a ver dónde estaban, hasta que los localizó. Aterrizó en mitad del grupo, con su zanpakutoh desenfundada. Sólo había un intruso, pero todos los shinigamis yacían ahora inconscientes en el suelo.

-Tú…- susurró el shinigami.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿no eras un subcapitán o algo así? Me suenas de la batalla contra Aizen.

Hisagi apretó la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Jeagerjaques?


	4. Intrusión II Tiempo perdido

Ahí estaba el antiguo Sexto Espada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa sarcástica, en medio de una de las muchas calles del Seireitei, sobre cuyo suelo yacían unos quince shinigamis inconscientes, pero no heridos.

-Sigues tan estirado como siempre- comentó el Arrancar, divertido.

Hisagi frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes. No sabía por qué, odiaba a ese hombre. Vale que hubiera sido un importante aliado en la batalla contra Aizen, igual que Ulquiorra Schiffer y Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, pero jamás había tragado a Jeagerjaques.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- dijo el subcapitán.

El otro se limitó a resoplar, aburrido.

-Pues, como les dije a estos inútiles a los que llamáis shinigamis, he venido de visita, nada más- contestó, dándole la vuelta a un shinigami del suelo con la punta del pie-. No me interesa pelear contra vosotros, sólo hablar con una persona.

-No los toques o me obligarás a matarte- amenazó el moreno con voz sombría.

¿A qué persona se refería? La primera que vino a su cabeza fue Kaede, a la que Jeagerjaques abandonó estando ella embarazada. ¿Para qué demonios querría verla? No era ver a los shinigamis inconscientes lo que lo puso furioso, sino el hecho de que pudiera abrir a su amiga viejas heridas. No permitiría que el Arrancar la encontrara.

Jeagerjaques soltó un silbido.

-Mira como tiemblo, teniente.

* * *

Kaede se encontró con un grupo de shinigamis inconscientes en el suelo. La mayoría de ellos eran del sexto escuadrón.

-¡Maldita sea…!

Alzó la mano al aire y una mariposa negra salió volando por la manga de su kimono. Era un aviso para el cuarto escuadrón, los que se especializaban en curación. Reanudó su carrera, atenta a los reiatsus; al poco rato, vio otra mariposa infernal volar hacia ella. Se detuvo y extendió la mano para que el insecto se posara en su dedo índice.

Habían localizado al intruso, era un hollow muy poderoso, posiblemente un Menos. Estaba en la calle 73, al oeste de la Torre de la Penitencia. Kaede suspiró; ella se encontraba al este. Saltó de tejado en tejado para atajar, atenta a los reiatsus que se movían hacia la misma dirección que ella. Reconoció el de algunos oficiales, el del capitán Renji Abarai, el de la capitana Soi Fong…

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para notar el reiatsu del intruso, se dio cuenta de que lo conocía. ¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí? La cetra se mordió el labio, aumentando su velocidad. Si tenía suerte, llegaría antes que los demás capitanes.

* * *

-¡Vamos, teniente, te recordaba más fuerte que eso!

Hisagi lo fulminó con la mirada, intentando recuperar el aliento. El Arrancar era verdaderamente un monstruo. ¿Cómo no había podido hacerle ni un mísero rasguño, habiendo liberado su shikai, mientras Jeagerjaques ni siquiera había sacado las manos de los bolsillos?

-¡Joder!- resolló.

Normalizó su respiración y masculló rápidamente la invocación de un hechizo.

-Huesos de bestia esparcidos. Aguja, cristal rojo y ruedas de acero. Las alas se mueven, el cielo se para. ¡El sonido de las lanzas enfrentadas llena el vacío castillo!

Apuntó al intruso con la mano derecha.

-Hadou nº63, ¡Raikouhou!

Un gigantesco relámpago salió de su mano y se dirigió hacia Jeagerjaques, al que no le dio tiempo ni a pestañear. El hechizo explotó al dar en el blanco, y apareció una gran polvareda. Aunque Hisagi ya sabía lo que había pasado antes de que se dispersara la nube.

La capitana del quinto escuadrón había interceptado el kidoh majestuosamente, desviándolo con una mano desnuda. Acababa de aparecer usando el shunpo, y su haori blanco de capitana se abría en abanico por el viento, al igual que su larga melena negra. La determinación estaba grabada a fuego en esos ojos verdes.

-¡Kaede-san!- susurró el teniente.

-Se terminó la pelea. Envaina tu zanpakutoh, teniente Hisagi- ordenó ella.

-Joder, cetra, podía ocuparme de él yo solo- comentó Jeagerjaques, siendo ignorado por los otros dos.

-¡Pero… pero él…! ¡Ha invadido el Seireitei! ¡Ha atacado a nuestros compañeros!

-No desobedezcas mis órdenes, teniente. No estás en posición de decidir qué es lo mejor.

-¡Pero…!

En ese momento aparecieron Soi Fong, Ukitake, Ichigo y Rukia. Los dos primeros desenfundaron sus espadas.

* * *

-Entonces, lo dejo bajo tu cargo, Gainsborough- dijo el viejo Yamamoto-. Cualquier problema que se presente por su culpa será responsabilidad tuya.

-Entendido, capitán comandante.

Se encontraban todos los capitanes en el primer escuadrón, en la sala donde se celebraban las reuniones de los líderes de escuadrón. Kaede estaba en el centro de la estancia, con los demás capitanes a ambos lados, y Yamamoto al frente de todos. Había pasado una hora escasa desde el incidente con Grimmjow en el Seireitei.

Cuando aparecieron los capitanes rodeando a Grimmjow, Kaede le dijo que se entregara, que ella intentaría solucionarlo. Le costó convencerle, pero al final lo metieron en una celda. Al momento, Kaede comparecía ante el capitán comandante, intentando conseguir la absolución del Arrancar, recordándole que en el pasado había sido un aliado de la Sociedad de Almas, y que en esta ocasión no había venido con afán destructivo, sólo para ponerse en contacto con ella.

Y ése fue el veredicto final. Mientras Grimmjow estuviera en la Sociedad de Almas, estaría bajo la vigilancia de Kaede. Por suerte el viejo estaba de buen humor (aunque no lo demostrara), si no, Grimmjow ya estaría en el corredor de la muerte.

* * *

Horas después, la joven estaba en su despacho, con la ventana abierta, fumando su pipa de boquilla larga, sentada en posición de indio sobre un cojín. Estúpido Grimmjow, la que había montado. Echó el humo furiosamente, dándole en pleno rostro a quien acababa de aparecer ante ella usando _sonido_.

-¡Maldita sea, cetra!- protestó Grimmjow, girando la cabeza- No es agradable que te echen el humo a la cara.

-¡Imbécil!- saltó Kaede, sobresaltada- ¿Quieres que me de un infarto, animal de bellota?

-Y sigues asustándote con la misma facilidad de siempre…- comentó él con una sonrisa torcida.

Kaede se levantó y se alejó del hombre.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando te presentaste así en el Seireitei?

-Me aburre tener que esperar a que vengas tú al mundo humano, así que decidí venir a verte.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que podría haber pasado, pedazo de idiota?

La puerta sonó y entró Hinamori tras recibir permiso para entrar.

-Capitana, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ya viene hacia… ah, veo que ya ha llegado…

La teniente bajó la vista, intimidada ante la punzante mirada de Grimmjow.

-Capitana, le agradecería que bajara el volumen… Los reclutas tienen problemas para dormir…

-Sí, lo siento, Hinamori. Puedes retirarte.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Kaede se concentró y las paredes, el techo y el suelo de la estancia brillaron con una luz azulada para luego volver a su aspecto de antes.

-¿Qué has hecho, cetra?

-Insonorizar esto con kidoh. Así podré gritarte todo lo que se me antoje sin molestar a mis subordinados.

La cetra se giró para clavar la mirada en Grimmjow. Echaba chispas por los ojos; estaba visiblemente furiosa.

-¡Estúpido!- gritó, dándole una bofetada- ¡Podrian haberte matado! ¿No ves que no vales nada ante sus asquerosas leyes?

Grimmjow no reaccionó ante la primera bofetada, pero le sujetó el brazo al ver venir la segunda.

-La primera es gratis, pero la segunda tendrás que pagarla.

Atrajo a la shinigami contra su cuerpo bruscamente, agarrándola por la cintura. Antes de que ella protestara, atrapó sus labios en un violento beso lleno de mordiscos. Ella consiguió separar su boca. Sus ojos seguían chispeando de ira, pero sus mejillas ya empezaban a enrojecer.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, bestia?

-Recuperar el tiempo perdido, boba.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, sigo de servicio…

-Son las 12 de la noche.

-Pero…

No pudo decir nada, pues ya estaba cautiva en otro beso salvaje. Esta vez no pudo evitar responder a él y rodear a Grimmjow con sus brazos. El hombre apartó los papeles que había en el escritorio, rompiendo algún tintero, y colocó sobre la superficie a Kaede, sin mucho cuidado, y se posicionó sobre ella, empezando a besarle y morderle el cuello.

-Grimmjow, aquí no… no podemos…- decía ella, intentando sonar fuerte.

El Arrancar la ignoró y arrojó el haori blanco de capitana a un lado, pasando a abrirle el kimono negro. Arrancó las vendas que cubrían el pecho de la cetra (la mayoría de shinigamis femeninas las usaban como sujetador) y siguió a lo suyo, besando, lamiendo, acariciando… Había manos por todas partes. En menos de un minuto, él ya la había desnudado. Grimmjow también comenzó a desvestirse.

-¡Maldición…!- masculló Kaede, apartándose de él- ¡Vístete y deja de…!

En cuanto ella se puso en pie, Grimmjow la abrazó por atrás, pegándola a él. Kaede cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dientes del ex Espada aferrar el tierno lóbulo de su oreja, y se estremeció con la agitada respiración del hombre contra su oído. Las manos del Arrancar empezaron a bajar con parsimonia por su cuerpo, jugando con sus pechos, acariciándole el vientre, bajando…

Kaede jadeó cuando los dedos de él bajaron por el monte de Venus, rozaban el clítoris y rodeaban su entrada. Gimió cuando sintió dos dedos entrar en ella, moviéndose en círculos lentamente, deslizándose fácilmente gracias a la abundante humedad.

-Creo que no te importará que lo hagamos aquí- comentó Grimmjow con una sonrisa triunfal.

La mujer no pudo articular respuesta. El hombre se sentó en la mesa, sin soltar a Kaede, cuyas piernas ya estaban separadas cuando la hizo sentarse con lentitud sobre él, arrancando un gemido de su garganta cuando la penetró.

De pronto el despacho desapareció. Las paredes dejaron de ser de madera para convertirse en piedra blanca, el tatami se transformó en baldosas negras. La mesa sobre la que hacían el amor dejó de ser una mesa y se convirtió en una amplia cama de sábanas blancas que no olían a nada. Estaban en Las Noches, en alguna habitación en alguna torre, con la luz de la luna entrando por alguna ventana estrecha. Los jadeos de ambos hacían eco en las frías paredes.

Volvieron a la realidad en cuanto Grimmjow le dio la vuelta a Kaede y la acostó sobre el tatami, cálido y blando, colocándose sobre ella sin dejar de embestirla, de besarla… Ver el rostro de ella era algo que no podía perderse, le perdían sus ojos verdes colmados de deseo. Cada gemido que conseguía arrancarle era música para sus oídos. Con ninguna Arrancar con la que se hubiera acostado durante esos años podía conseguir lo que la cetra conseguía sin proponérselo.

Kaede clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Grimmjow y una parte de su subconsciente se alegró de que nadie escuchara sus gritos cuando alcanzó el clímax, gracias al hechizo insonorizador. Después de la tercera oleada, Grimmjow se estremeció sobre ella, gimió contra su cuello y llegó al orgasmo, desplomándose, agotado y jadeante, sobre su antigua _fracción._


	5. Verano

**A/N: Hola, querids lectors, lamento la intervención, pero varios lectores me han expresado sus dudas respecto al último capítulo de la primera parte. Quisiera aclarar que ese capítulo, concretamente el 39, no era más que un final alternativo, un final triste que no era el de verdad. Ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

* * *

El humo azulado se retorcía en el aire formando extraños dibujos, los cuales fueron rotos por un furioso resoplido. Grimmjow miró asqueado la pipa de boquilla larga que tenía en la mano y le lanzó una mirada agria a Kaede, que estaba sentada ante su escritorio, redactando un informe.

-¡Joder, cetra, este tabaco sabe a mierda!- se quejó el Arrancar.

-Culpa tuya por no haberte traído cigarrillos del mundo real- contestó la joven sin levantar su vista del trabajo.

-¡Tch!

Al rato empezó a dar vueltas por el despacho, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Llevaba puesto un pantalón hakama pardo y una chaqueta kimono azul oscuro; sólo se advertía su naturaleza por su reiatsu y por el fragmento de máscara en su mandíbula.

Tras diez minutos de aquí para allá, Kaede golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos y se levantó. Su paciencia había sido colmada.

-¡¿Quieres estarte quieto de una maldita vez?

-Te recuerdo que es tu problema aguantarme ahora- respondió él, con una burlona sonrisa.

-Cuando estuve en tu "fracción" no te daba tantos problemas.

-Admito que eras una dócil mascotita…

Kaede se mordió la lengua para no soltar una tontería. Debía dar una buena respuesta para reírse la última. Sonrió y alzó la barbilla.

-Está bien, tendré que aguantarte, son los gajes de tener una mascota… después de todo, siempre quise tener un gato.

El rostro de Grimmjow era todo un poema. Antes de que le diera tiempo a darle un capón, la shinigami salió por la puerta y echó a correr velozmente por los grandes jardines del escuadrón. Al momento pudo notar que él la seguía; rió y aumentó la velocidad, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosquecillo que rodeaba los jardines. Nada más entrar, ocultó su reiatsu y se escondió entre los árboles. Notó que el reiatsu de Grimmjow se movía de aquí para allá, pero más bien se alejaba de ella.

Kaede suspiró, aliviada. Cuando lo notó bastante lejos, salió de su escondite; iba a usar el shunpo, cuando se vio aplastada contra un árbol; el ex Espada estaba tras ella, sujetándole un brazo tras la espalda de forma que no pudiera escapar.

-¿A quién llamas tú gato, pequeño insecto?

La mujer forcejeó para darse la vuelta; Grimmjow sujetó sus muñecas contra la corteza del árbol.

-¿No es obvio?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Kaede se puso de puntillas y lo besó inesperadamente. Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el repentino ataque, pero reaccionó al instante y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, tornando salvaje el beso.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Grimmjow estaba sentado en la hierba con la espalda apoyada en el mismo árbol, con la cabeza de la cetra apoyada sobre su muslo izquierdo como si fuera una almohada. La respiración de la morena era relajada; tenía los ojos cerrados. El ex Sexto se dedicó a observar su rostro durante un buen rato, sin pensar en nada en concreto. Acarició la mejilla de la joven con las yemas de los dedos, la barbilla, delineó los labios… suspiró.

-¿Cuándo los conoceré?- preguntó en voz baja.

Kaede sabía que se refería a sus hijos. Abrió los ojos y miró los de Grimmjow, seria.

-En verano tienen un mes de vacaciones. Volverán a casa… ahí los conocerás.

Grimmjow cogió aire y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Cuatro meses después…

* * *

-¡Kurohyo-kun! ¡Espérame!

El aludido resopló, irritado, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres, Kojima?

Se encontraban en las puertas de la academia. El aire era cálido y soplaba una breve brisa veraniega. Kurohyo estaba saliendo del recinto con su hermana Hinode para ir a casa. Acababan de dar comienzo las vacaciones de verano.

La joven de corto pelo color arena se puso colorada y sonrió tiernamente, mirando el suelo.

-Bueno, te iba a preguntar… a ver qué tenías pensado hacer este mes de vacaciones…

-Entrenar, Kojima- respondió el muchacho cansinamente.

-Ah… Había pensado que… podríamos quedar un día…

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no quiero perder el tiempo en…

-Pero podríamos quedar para entrenar, nosotros dos solos- sugirió Shizu, esperanzada.

-Tú sólo me retrasarías, eres una de las peores en el manejo de la espada de la clase.

La chica enrojeció de vergüenza y se retorció las manos.

-Por lo menos podría ayudarte con el kidoh…

-Te he dicho que no, Kojima- respondió Kurohyo, harto ya.

-Pero…

-Vamos, Kojima-san- dijo una voz femenina tras ella-. Deja de molestar a Kurohyo-kun, que creo que te ha dejado claro que no quiere verte durante sus vacaciones.

Shizu se volvió violentamente para encarar a la que le había hablado y soltarle un rapapolvo, pero se mordió la lengua al ver quien era. No se atrevía a meterse con ella… Esa joven tenía el cabello largo por las rodillas, blanco y liso. Era delgadísima, se le adivinaban los huesos bajo su piel enfermizamente pálida, y sus ojos eran de un brillante rojo escarlata. Shizu palideció y bajó la mirada.

-Perdona, Jenova-san…

Bajó la cabeza y se fue sin despedirse de nadie. Aquella siniestra joven le daba miedo. Kurohyo sacudió la cabeza y miró a Jenova, aliviado.

-Te debo una, Jen. Esa pesada lleva persiguiéndome desde que empezamos el curso…

La recién llegada sonrió sin alegría y miró hacia las puertas, en cuyo marco estaba apoyada Hinode, abstraída.

-No es nada, Kurohyo-kun. Que pases unas buenas vacaciones.

-Lo mismo digo.

El joven caminó hacia las puertas, donde aguardaba su melliza, y dejó atrás la academia para internarse en las calles del Rukongai con Hinode.

* * *

En la casa de Kaede había un gran revuelo en ese momento. La cetra iba de aquí para allá, entrando y saliendo del dormitorio, mientras Grimmjow la miraba medio tumbado desde el futón con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Cómo demonios he podido quedarme dormida el día que vuelven?- farfullaba la capitana de vez en cuando.

El Arrancar bostezó y clavó el codo en el futón, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de la mano.

-Será por que nos pasamos la noche retozando como…

Una almohada se estrelló en su cara. Kaede lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el vago y vestirte de una vez?

Él salió de debajo de las mantas, desnudo, y comenzó a vestirse con calma. A la morena le desesperaba.

* * *

Hinode cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la suave brisa que le daba en pleno rostro, mientras su mellizo caminaba a su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Los abrió y vio una cabellera naranja bastante conocida.

-¡Nee-chan!- llamó la pequeña cetra, agitando la mano.

Kurohyo levantó la vista y se encontró a Orihime Inoue caminando hacia ellos, sonriendo.

-Buenos días- saludó la mujer-, ¿ya estáis de vacaciones?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces por el Rukongai, Orihime nee-san?- preguntó Kurohyo.

Los tres caminaron juntos en la misma dirección.

-Me acaban de comunicar que el tercer oficial de Kaede-san ha entrado en el 4º escuadrón, indispuesto. Pensaba enviarle una mariposa a vuestra madre, pero estaba cerca, y hace bastante que no la visitaba.

Pasaron por el portón de madera de la casa de Kaede y atravesaron los jardines de la casa. Hinode se acercó a un melocotonero y admiró en voz alta los frutos que estaban ya madurando. Kurohyo se acercó a ella para intentar evitar que su hermana recorriera el jardín para examinar los cambios, pero la chica en seguida salió corriendo por ahí, con su malhumorado mellizo tras ella. Orihime sonrió y dejó los chicos fuera, yendo a la entrada principal; al entrar, pudo escuchar algunos golpes sordos en el dormitorio de la capitana.

-¡¿Quieres meterla de una vez?- oyó que gritaba Kaede.

Orihime dio un respingo y se sonrojó, avergonzada. ¿En qué momento habían llegado?

-Sé colar el brazo por la manga yo solito, estúpida- dijo una voz masculina.

La pelinaranja suspiró, aliviada. Dentro del dormitorio seguía habiendo jaleo.

-¡Pues date prisa, que ya han llegado!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?

-¡No me digas que no has notado acercarse unos reiatsus que…!- exclamaba Kaede, saliendo del dormitorio y encontrándose con una tímida Orihime- Ah, hola, creo que te he sentido llegar…- saludó, sonriendo avergonzada.

-Buenos días, Kaede-san…

Grimmjow se asomó a la puerta con la chaqueta kimono abierta, mirando a los lados con expresión irritada.

-¿No decías que habían llegado, cetra? Sólo veo a la cabeza de chorlito esta…

Orihime bajó la mirada, nerviosa.

-Bu-buenos días, Jeagerjaques-san… Los chicos están fuera ahora mismo…

-¡Ponte un poco decente, gato estúpido!- le espetó Kaede.

-¡Te voy a lavar la boca con jabón, pequeña imbécil!

Los tres escucharon de pronto dos voces que hablaban animadamente fuera, muy cerca de la puerta. Grimmjow se quedó estático, y Kaede se acercó rápidamente a él para ponerle bien el kimono antes de dirigirse al recibidor. Orihime la siguió.

-¿Va a conocerlos hoy?- preguntó.

-Sí…

Orihime se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y sonrió.

-Ya verás que todo sale bien, Kaede-san. Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya. Luego te enviaré un informe referente tu tercer oficial.

-Muchas gracias, Orihime.

La pelinaranja se marchó. Por la puerta abierta vio a sus hijos, que la miraron sonriendo antes de ir hacia ella. Kaede abrazó a sus hijos, feliz, pero con un nudo en la garganta por qué pasaría a continuación.


	6. Padre

El tictac del reloj de la pared era el único sonido en la estancia; por lo demás, un incómodo silencio envolvía a los cuatro presentes. Se hallaban sentados sobre los cojines de la sala, delante de la mesa baja sobre la que había cuatro tazas de té caliente. Pero nadie bebía.

Kaede intentaba no ponerse a retorcer sus dedos, como hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa. Frente a ella estaban sentados sus dos hijos de trece años, y, a su derecha, estaba el padre. Nadie decía nada. Hinode parecía realmente interesada en la superficie maciza de la mesa, y Kurohyo miraba con indiferencia a Grimmjow. Éste pasaba la mirada de uno a otro de vez en cuando. Parecía que estaba en otro mundo. No parecía que nadie fuera a hablar… la capitana carraspeó.

-Os mentí- comenzó-, sé que os dije que vuestro padre había muerto.

Miró de reojo a Grimmjow, quien no le devolvió la mirada. Durante esos cuatro meses que llevaba en la Sociedad de Almas con ella, ya le había dicho que los niños pensaban que no tenían padre.

-Tuve mis razones para ello- continuó-, pero no nos hemos reunido para juzgar a nadie. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques es vuestro padre y ha venido para conoceros.

A esto siguió otro silencio. Demonios, ¿nadie pensaba decir nada? Un rato después, Hinode levantó la cabeza y miró a Grimmjow a los ojos, quien tuvo una extraña sensación al mantener contacto visual con los ojos de su hija, tan luminosos que parecían irreales.

-Has tardado mucho en venir- dijo la chica con voz suave.

Grimmjow tragó saliva y apretó los puños bajo la mesa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Pero he vuelto- dijo con voz ronca.

De pronto, Kurohyo se levantó. Era casi idéntico a su padre, exceptuando los ojos y el cabello, el cual tenía algo más largo que Grimmjow. Dirigió al Arrancar una mirada furibunda y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala.

-¡Kurohyo Jeagerjaques!- lo llamó Kaede con tono severo.

El muchacho se detuvo ante la puerta, sin volver la mirada.

-No quiero verlo, madre.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, algún día tenías que hacerlo- contestó su madre en voz baja.

Kurohyo se volvió y clavó los ojos en los de Grimmjow, arrugando la nariz.

-Y qué, ¿quieres que te pregunte dónde has estado? ¿Que por qué has tardado tanto en venir? ¿Que si te quedarás con nosotros?- el sarcasmo era palpable en su voz- ¡No me interesa dónde te hayas escondido todos estos putos años, pedazo de cabrón!

-¡Kuro…!- exclamó Kaede.

Grimmjow se esperaba algo así. Aunque nada había podido prepararlo para todo eso. Aunque fuera su hijo y lo acabara de conocer, no podía ignorarse el hecho de que un crío de trece años le estaba gritando a él. Si hubiera sido otra persona, ya estaría con los sesos desparramados por el suelo. Respiró hondo para no perder la paciencia y pagarlo con su propio hijo.

-Y ahora dime, ¿qué es aquello tan terrible que pasó para que Madre nos dijera que habías muerto?- preguntó Kurohyo, echando chispas por los ojos- Porque no creo que de repente te hayas acordado de que eres padre y sentías curiosidad por conocernos, ¿verdad?

Grimmjow se levantó, bastante cabreado ya. Hizo un gesto a Kaede con la mano para que guardara silencio. Esta conversación la quería llevar él.

-Me largué, ¿vale?- gruñó el ex Espada- Cuando vuestra madre estaba embarazada. No quería ser padre. Me rajé y me largué. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? ¿Que os abandoné a vosotros y a vuestra madre?

-¡Eres un asqueroso cobarde!

-¡Dime algo que no sepa!

Padre e hijo se miraban entrecerrando los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, los dos estaban emitiendo más reiatsu del normal. Además, estaban ambos hablando a gritos cada vez más altos.

-¿Y después de todo esto tienes la cara de presentarte así?

-Me rajé al principio, ¿te enteras? He recapacitado. Me di cuenta de que huir de esto no es lo que quería.

-¿Y crees que te vamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos así como así? ¡No me jodas!

-Una puta oportunidad, ¿es sólo una jodida y asquerosa oportunidad lo que tanto te cuesta darme?

-¡Dame una sola razón para darte una oportunidad!

-¡Una razón muy simple: soy tu padre!

Kurohyo apretó los dientes y aumentó aún más su reiatsu.

-¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE!- vociferó mirando a Grimmjow con odio.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Grimmjow como una bofetada. Hinode intervino en la discusión.

-Pero, nii-chan, ¿no te acuerdas de cuando éramos más pequeños, me decías que te hubiera encantado conocer a nuestro padre?

Kurohyo no contestó a su melliza. Miró a Kaede.

-¿Y tú por qué nos dijiste que estaba muerto?

La mujer suspiró. Le temblaba el labio inferior.

-Porque no quería que lo odiarais.

El estudiante cerró los ojos y se dirigió a la salida. Abrió la puerta corredera del salón y se detuvo. Habló, sin volver la vista atrás.

-Durante todos estos años, creía que estabas muerto. Madre nos engañó para que te creyésemos así y no te odiáramos… pero lo cierto es que no sirvió de nada- Kurohyo se detuvo un momento y se esforzó para que no le temblara la voz-. Yo te odié, aunque pensara que estabas muerto. Te odié y te desprecié con toda mi alma… por no haber estado aquí, a nuestro lado. Nunca podré aceptarte como padre.

No tenía nada más que decir. Salió de la estancia y cruzó la puerta de casa. Atravesó el jardín y el portón de madera y se puso a caminar por el Rukongai sin rumbo fijo y sin devolver el saludo a los conocidos que lo llamaban.

Grimmjow se había quedado en el sitio durante unos minutos. Pero luego su reiatsu subió de golpe y le dio un puñetazo a la pared, donde abrió un boquete. Kaede no se encontraba de humor para reprochárselo. Hinode había cerrado los ojos y tenía una película de sudor frío en la frente por la presión del reiatsu de su padre.

-Yo sabía que no estabas muerto- informó con voz débil.

Sus padres la miraron, confusos.

-El Planeta nunca me dijo lo contrario…- aclaró la chica.

Kaede miró a su hija con culpabilidad. ¿Por qué Hinode no había desmentido la muerte de su padre, y por qué nunca se lo había dicho a su hermano?

-Sabía que tendrías tus motivos para habernos dicho eso, mamá…

-Hinode…

Kaede ocultó el rostro entre las manos. No sabía de dónde había sacado su hija tanta madurez ni empatía a su corta edad… era igual que su abuela… La niña miró a Grimmjow.

-Puede que huyeras, tuviste tus motivos… pero si estás aquí, significa que te arrepentiste y que quieres empezar de cero. No soy quién para culparte de nada… todos cometemos errores, y si lo lamentamos, merecemos otra oportunidad…

El ex Espada miró a su hija como si no creyera lo que oía. De repente vio a la niña sonreír. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba… Apretó los puños y asintió con la cabeza.

-No volveré a largarme.

La estancia volvió a quedar sumida en el silencio durante cinco largos minutos. Inesperadamente, Hinode preguntó:

-¿Puedo… puedo llamarte "papá"?

* * *

Kurohyo pateó una piedra del polvoriento camino mientras andaba cabizbajo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con cara de malas pulgas. No sabía dónde estaba, ni le interesaba. En ese momento sólo quería destrozar algo, cualquier cosa…

Un par de pies. Tres pares. Seis. Kurohyo se detuvo y levantó la cabeza; acto seguido resopló despectivamente. Delante de él había un grupo de seis jóvenes ataviados con las mismas ropas que llevaba el semi-Arrancar: uniformes de aprendices de shinigami. Los conocía, iban a su clase. Aparentaban aproximadamente 20 años, aunque seguramente algunos de ellos llegarían a los 100.

-Vaya, ¿no es este el pequeño Kuro-chan?- soltó uno de ellos.

-Apártate de mi camino, Haruno- escupió Kurohyo.

Los demás rieron.

-¿Y si no nos apetece movernos?

-Pues no me extrañará que te venza hasta tu abuela. Ni siquiera eres capaz de moverte a un lado…

El llamado Haruno agarró a Kurohyo del cuello del kimono.

-¿Cómo te atreves, pequeña sabandija? Te recuerdo que si tu madre no fuera capitana ni siquiera estarías en la Academia…

Kuro sonrió y le dio al otro un puñetazo en el estómago que lo mandó a tres metros de donde estaba antes.

-Entonces explícame por qué nunca has podido vencer a esta pequeña sabandija, ¡gilipollas!

Haruno hizo una señal y los cinco jóvenes restantes se lanzaron hacia Kurohyo, quién crujió sus nudillos, sonriente…

* * *

Los tres notaron cómo el reiatsu de Kurohyo entraba en combate, al igual que otros seis. Kaede suspiró, resignada. Otra vez buscando pelea…

-¿Qué cojones haces suspirando, cetra?- dijo Grimmjow, irritado.

-Esos seis son muy débiles para poder hacerle algo a Kuro. Podrá manejarse…

-Ellos van a nuestra clase. No dejan de meterse con nii-san porque es el número uno de la promoción…

Grimmjow miró el techo. ¿Su hijo, número uno? Bueno, después de todo, tenía buenos genes… aunque no tan buen genio.

Todos sintieron aquel reiatsu debilitarse. ¿Pero no había dicho la cetra que el crío podría manejarse él solo? Un momento… ahora había más de diez enemigos. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo el mocoso ese?

Kaede se levantó, seria, pero Grimmjow la detuvo con un gesto.

-Iré yo.

* * *

Demonios, malditos cobardes… ¿de dónde había salido tanta gente? Las calles eran demasiado estrechas para poder luchar contra tanta gente a la vez. Recibió un puñetazo en un lado de la cabeza y chocó contra un muro. De repente, sin saber cómo, se encontraba en el suelo, intentando cubrirse de las patadas que le daban entre todos, con un molesto pitido en los oídos. Le dieron un puntapié en el estómago y escupió sangre. Escuchaba, a través del zumbido en su cabeza, las carcajadas de los demás. Si fueran de uno en uno ya se enterarían… Sintió un crujido; le habían roto dos costillas. No lo oirían gritar, nunca lo permitiría… Una patada en la mandíbula lo mandó rodando a dos metros de donde estaba. Kurohyo escupió un ensangrentado diente y gruñó, dolorido. Estaba mareado, no sabía de dónde venían tantos golpes… ni por qué.

Chocó contra un muro y los demás hicieron un corro a su alrededor, a metro y medio de él. El chico intentó levantarse, pero el tobillo izquierdo tembló, roto, y cayó sentado, con la espalda contra el muro. Vio acercarse a Haruno, quien le sonrió con arrogancia rebosante en sus ojos oscuros.

-Parece que el pequeño Kuro-chan no puede con nosotros… ya no te crees tan poderoso, ¿eh?

Kurohyo soltó una dolorosa carcajada que hizo a los demás revolverse, molestos.

-No digas gilipolleces, Haruno… eres patético… tú y tus amigos no sois más que un atajo de repugnantes cobardes…

-¡CIERRA TU SUCIA BOCA, HOLLOW!

Los nudillos de Haruno crujieron con el derechazo que le mandó al chico a un lado de la cabeza. Kurohyo cayó al suelo, desorientado, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no perder la conciencia. Abrió los ojos; todo le daba vueltas. Sintió nauseas. Vio un brillo metálico. ¿De dónde había sacado Haruno esa daga? ¿De verdad tendría los cojones para matarlo?

Sintió un reiatsu pesado ante él y se encogió, más mareado aún. Al levantar la vista, pudo ver que la daga de Haruno se había doblado al chocar contra el tórax de… no, no podía ser. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber venido él? Grimmjow miró a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo y soltó un "tch".

-Estás hecho una mierda, por lo que puedo ver. ¿Demasiado enemigo para ti?

Kurohyo apretó los dientes. No podía soportar la humillación de que ese hombre al que tanto odiaba lo viera en un estado tan patético como aquel…

Haruno retrocedió dos metros y se puso en guardia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte? ¿Quién demonios eres?

Grimmjow no movió un solo músculo de su cara. Se limitó a mirar al atacante como quien mira a un insecto.

-Largo.

Haruno entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darnos órdenes? ¿Eres familiar de ese inútil?

-No te confundas…- siseó Kurohyo, sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en el muro.

-Ah, ya veo… os parecéis mucho, tenéis la misma cara de idiota- Haruno se lamió los labios y sonrió-. ¿Qué, Kuro-chan? ¿Es este el paria que se folló a la puta de tu madre y os dejó llorando a todos?

-Maldito…- jadeó Kurohyo.

-Mira que te avisé, mocoso- gruñó Grimmjow.

Antes de a Haruno le diera tiempo a decir nada, Grimmjow extendió la mano hacia él y lo golpeó en la frente con un dedo, como quien golpea una pulga, y el joven salió disparado hacia el otro extremo de la calle. Cinco de los compañeros de Haruno se lanzaron contra el Arrancar a la vez, pero éste los rechazó a todos a la vez con un perezoso movimiento con el brazo, como si fuera para espantar molestas moscas. Entonces todos se lanzaron a la vez, Haruno incluido, contra el hombre, pero todos cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo por la magnitud del reiatsu que Grimmjow había liberado de golpe.

-Insignificantes gusanos… llamad a la cetra así otra vez y os cortaré las pelotas- dijo el ex Espada con tono glacial-. Meteos de nuevo con mi familia y os sacaré los intestinos para ahorcaros con ellos.

Kurohyo ya estaba en muy mal estado como para soportar la presión de la fuerza espiritual de su padre, y ni siquiera notó el golpe cuando cayó al suelo, inconsciente…

* * *

Despertó y miró el techo. Estaba en su dormitorio. Le dolía un poco al respirar, pero tenía casi todas las heridas curadas… seguramente habría sido su madre. Se incorporó con cuidado en el futón y se llevó una mano a la frente, recordando… La paliza, la humillación, la aparición de Grimmjow… su mirada justo antes de golpear a Haruno. Fue como si lo hubieran ofendido a él cuando llamaron puta a su madre…

"Meteos de nuevo con mi familia y os sacaré los intestinos para ahorcaros con ellos".

Familia… ¿de verdad los consideraba su familia? ¿Después de haberse largado? Como si no los hubiera olvidado…

-Ah, estás vivo.

Kurohyo se giró, alarmado, y vio a Grimmjow sentado tranquilamente en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. El adolescente tuvo el impulso de mandarlo a la mierda, pero se contuvo.

-¿Por qué viniste? Te dije que yo no te…

-Me la trae floja lo que pienses ahora de mí. Me parece muy bien que no me perdones, pero ten algo muy claro, porque es algo que no puedes negar: soy tu padre. Mi deber es proteger a mi familia, y no me largaré jamás.

Kurohyo cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro. Luego asintió una vez con la cabeza. Grimmjow se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta corredera; cuando la abrió, miró a Kurohyo de reojo.

-Eres bueno… se nota que eres mi hijo.

Salió y cerró la puerta. Los pasos se alejaron.

-Dejaré que te quedes- susurró Kurohyo- , pero no creas que será fácil que te llegue a perdonar.


	7. Hueco Mundo

_**¡Hola, muy buenas a todos y todas!**_

_**Qué raro que me cuele para decir algo, ¿verdad? Pues nada, sólo quería agradeceros vuestros comentarios, sois un amor -w-**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**_

_Atte: Squaloris_

* * *

Kaede habló, mirando junto a Grimmjow cómo sus hijos salían por el portón de madera del jardín.

-Bueno, tampoco fue tan mal, ¿no?

Grimmjow miró a su compañera y se encogió de hombros. Ya había pasado un mes desde que había conocido a sus hijos. No había ido tan mal, después de todo… Sin tener en cuenta algunas discusiones a gritos que tuvieron padre e hijo. Aunque tampoco había ido tan mal… por lo menos Kurohyo toleraba su presencia en la misma habitación. Grimmjow casi había rebasado los límites de su autocontrol para no matar a su propio hijo, pero al final no hubo heridos en ningún momento… en parte, quizá, a las intervenciones de Kaede y Hinode.

La cetra entró en la casa, y al rato, Grimmjow la siguió. A Kaede apenas le dio tiempo a sentarse en uno de los cojines de la sala de estar cuando Grimmjow se le había echado encima, como un depredador a su presa.

-¡Ten cuidado, so bestia!

-No, cetra, cuidado es lo que he tenido que tener durante todo este mes- dijo él, con media sonrisa, deslizando su mano derecha por el costado del cuerpo de la morena-. Ahora que estamos solos… no hay razón para cortarse…

Kaede resopló, resignada, pero dio un respingo al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al notar aquellas manos colándose bajo su kimono…

* * *

Hinode se sentó en la hierba, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol, y suspiró. Ya llevaban una semana de clases después de las vacaciones de verano, y ya echaba de menos a su madre… y a su padre. Sonrió al recordar. Era cierto, siempre había sabido que su padre seguía vivo… Siempre había querido conocerlo. No le guardaba rencor de ningún tipo por no haber estado junto a su familia, como Kurohyo. Simplemente, ella se sentía incapaz de odiar o de juzgar precipitadamente.

-¿Hinode-san…?

La joven levantó la mirada y se encontró con Shizu Kojima, una muchacha que aparentaba 15 años, cabello corto de color arena y mejillas redondas y coloradas.

-Buenas tardes, Kojima-san- saludó Hinode, sonriendo amablemente.

-Sí…- Shizu se sentó junto a la chica, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Te veo preocupada, Kojima-san.

Shizu negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es nada… No habrás visto a Kurohyo-kun, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…- miró las ramas de los árboles sobre su cabeza- Creo que estaba dando un paseo con Jenova-senpai hace un rato.

-Ya veo…- respondió la rubia, enredando sus dedos distraídamente en su pelo- Pasa… pasa mucho tiempo con Jenova-san, ¿verdad?

-Ahora que lo dices, sí… parece que son buenos amigos- comentó Hinode, pensativa.

Shizu suspiró. Pasado un rato sin decir nada, dijo, sonriente:

-Ojala tu hermano fuera tan amable como tú, Hinode-san.

La aludida rió levemente.

-Nii-chan puede ser muy brusco a veces, pero realmente es…

No terminó la frase. Había abierto bastante sus ojos fluorescentes; se había abrazado a sí misma.

-¡Hinode-san! ¿Estás bien?

No respondía. Su vista estaba clavada en la nada.

-Hinode-san…

-¡Hinode!

La muchacha parpadeó. No se había dado cuenta de que ahora estaba rodeada por Shizu, Kurohyo y Jenova. Hinode sonrió, aunque sin alegría alguna.

-Lamento haberos preocupado… estoy bien.

Se levantó y se alejó del grupo. Su mellizo la siguió y la sujetó por el brazo.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? No respondías…

-Alguien preciado para nosotros… acaba de morir.

* * *

Kaede lo sintió. La taza de té que sostenía en las manos se hizo añicos contra la madera del suelo de la terraza del jardín. Abrió los ojos con horror y luego los cerró, frunciendo el ceño y tapándose el rostro con las manos. Grimmjow salió al jardín y vio a la cetra sentada de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿… cetra?

Llegó junto a ella, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la mujer apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. Después rompió a llorar.

* * *

Grimmjow esperaba apoyado en la pared de madera, junto a la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tardar la cetra en convencer al viejo chocho ese? Gruñó, molesto. Cerca de él pasaban algunos shinigami que lo miraban raro, a veces con temor (como debía ser, pensaba él) pero otros con desconfianza o con desprecio (casi les arranca la cabeza a esos últimos). Tuvo que esperar cinco interminables minutos hasta que la cetra salió del despacho del capitán comandante.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó Grimmjow, irritado.

-Permiso concedido- informó ella, casi ausente-, hay que buscar un lugar amplio para que abras una "garganta"…

Fueron a un patio cercano. El Arrancar se adelantó y creó una brecha en el vacío que se abrió con el sonido de una cremallera. Ambos cruzaron a la vez por el agujero, que se cerró a sus espaldas.

Caminaron sin prisa sobre el firme y brillante suelo formado por espiritrones, un pasillo flotando en la oscuridad, hasta que sus pies encontraron la blanca arena de aquel frío desierto, aquel lugar al que Kaede esperó no tener que volver jamás: Hueco Mundo.

Todo seguía igual que antes: los árboles cristalizados, la eterna luna menguante… La mujer sintió un escalofrío al distinguir a lo lejos los restos de lo que en su tiempo había sido una colosal arquitectura: Las Noches. El domo semiesférico estaba completamente destruido, al igual que algunas de las torres que antes lo rodeaban. Se veía que algunas seguían aún en pie. La pareja sentía el reiatsu de la persona a la que estaban buscando ahí, en una de las torres pequeñas que en sus días se encontraban bajo el falso cielo diurno del domo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al derruido palacio.

-Está en su antigua torre…- murmuró Kaede.

Ambos caminaron hacia el lugar, pasando por encima de los interminables escombros. La shinigami reconoció los restos de la torre Sur, la que había sido su hogar durante unos meses; apenas quedaba nada en pie de ella… Cerca de ahí, había una torre que, pese a las brechas en sus paredes, se conservaba bastante bien. La pareja entró y comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol. Kaede distinguió, a través de una puerta entreabierta, los restos de un patio interior donde antes entrenaba. Al final llegaron arriba. Era típico de los Espada tener su dormitorio arriba del todo… Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio circular, se encontraron con él.

El antiguo Cuarto Espada apartó la vista de la ventana y miró a los recién llegados. No dijo nada. Su rostro no reflejaba nada, y sus ojos parecían más vacíos que nunca.

-Ulquiorra…- susurró Kaede, dolorosamente.

El nombrado cerró los ojos y giró el rostro hacia el exterior. La cetra se acercó a él y lo abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El ex Cuarto no respondió al abrazo, pero tampoco se apartó.

-No deberíais haber venido… -murmuró él.

Sonaba inexpresivo para cualquiera que no lo conociera como ellos. Grimmjow se acercó a su antiguo compañero y le puso la mano en el hombro, mirándolo con seriedad. Ulquiorra estaba sereno, más sereno que nunca, pero parecía una serenidad que fuera a romperse cuando nadie se lo esperara… que fuera a destrozarse devastadoramente.

Un rato después, estaban los tres sentados en la barandilla del balcón del dormitorio. Kaede quería saber qué había ocurrido… más bien cómo había pasado aquello. Pero no se atrevía. Temía que Ulquiorra pudiera desmoronarse. Nunca le había visto reflejar ninguna emoción, pero quizá en este caso… No, ver a un ser tan imperturbable como él contraer el rostro sería demasiado doloroso... porque el impacto de lo sucedido incrementaría a más no poder…

Sin embargo, el ex Cuarto se sacó, sin mostrar reparos, el ojo izquierdo y lo pulverizó en su puño. El polvo voló en el viento, mostrándoles a los visitantes lo que había visto.

_-¡Ulquiorra!- gritó alegremente una mujer, agitando la mano._

_Él se giró y la miró. Era Nelliel Tu Odderschvank, una Arrancar alta, esbelta, con una larga melena ondulada de color verde azulado. Sus ojos pardos brillaban con entusiasmo. Se encontraba de pie, sobre una montaña de escombros._

_-¿Qué haces ahí arriba?- preguntó el otro cansinamente._

_-¡Buscar a Pessche y Dondochakka! ¡No los veo por ninguna parte!_

_-Sería más fácil si utilizaras tu "pesquisa"…_

_La mujer infló los mofletes._

_-¡Pero no tiene ninguna gracia de esa manera!_

_Ulquiorra suspiró. Llevaban ya casi un año viviendo en los restos de Las Noches, pero la ex Tercera aún seguía divirtiéndose jugando al escondite entre los escombros con su antigua "fracción". Aparte de ellos cuatro, había más hollows viviendo en los restos de la arquitectura: antiguos subordinados de Aizen, Arrancar naturales… Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, pero Nell usó "sonido" y lo abrazó desde atrás, plantándole un beso en la mejilla. El hombre suspiró de nuevo, esta vez sin exasperación, y volvió el rostro hacia el de Nelliel. Ella sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de él, cerrando los ojos…_

_Ambos abrieron los ojos, alarmados, al sentir varios reiatsus entrar en combate. Usaron "sonido" respectivamente y aparecieron en mitad de la batalla. Un grupo de adjuchas junto con tres vasto lordes había invadido el palacio en ruinas, y estaban atacando a los hollows que vivían con ellos pacíficamente. Seguramente habían sentido la concentración de reiatsus en el palacio y habían venido a comer… Ulquiorra y Nell desenfundaron sus zanpakutohs._

_La batalla fue cruenta; murieron muchísimos compañeros… Nell soltó un grito desgarrador cuando vio a Pessche y Dondochakka siendo devorados por unos adjucha. Ulquiorra miró a Nell, pero decidió preocuparse después. De momento no tenía ningún problema con el vasto lorde contra el que estaba luchando… no creía que fuera a ser necesario liberar su espada._

_Pero entonces… sintió que el reiatsu de Nelliel se debilitaba. La miró, y vio que ella había vuelto a su forma infantil; había usado demasiado poder... La niña se acurrucó contra un muro, incapaz de pelear, cuando un vasto lorde se acercó a ella._

_-¡Detente!- exclamó Ulquiorra, con los ojos como platos._

_El rival del ex Cuarto aprovechó esa distracción para lanzarle un "cero" que le dio de lleno. Ulquiorra rodó por los suelos, y cuando consiguió detenerse levantó la cabeza… justo para ver el final. El cuerpo infantil de Nell se encontraba en el aire, con la mano de su atacante atravesando su caja torácica. El vasto lorde se la sacudió de encima con desprecio._

_-No vale ni como aperitivo…_

_La niña hizo un ruido sordo al golpear el suelo. Al momento, Ulquiorra la incorporaba. Pudo sentir cómo la pequeña hacía un acopio de fuerzas; recuperó su forma adulta._

_Ella sonrió. Él no expresaba nada… sólo sus ojos. Aquella desesperación, agonía, súplica… La suave mano de la mujer acarició la mejilla del Arrancar. Cuando él le acarició la cabeza, su cuerpo empezó a disolverse; lentamente, el viento se la fue llevando, arrastraba lo que de ella quedaba: cenizas._

_Ulquiorra no sentía nada, no oía nada. Quizá esas carcajadas que parecían venir de lejos no eran imaginarias…_

_Todos los hollow, incluidos los vasto lorde, abrieron los ojos con terror al ver cómo aquel hombre, arrodillado sobre un cadáver que se deshacía, se levantaba… no, ya no parecía un hombre. Dos largos cuernos le salían de la cabeza, dos alas negras, más negras que la noche, se desplegaron… dos ojos vacíos, negros y verdes se clavaron en los suyos… fue lo último que vieron: la sombra del averno._

Kaede apretó los dientes y los ojos mientras ardientes lágrimas de dolor y odio resbalaban por sus mejillas; Grimmjow saltó del balcón, aterrizó y comenzó a lanzar "ceros" y destrozar todo lo que se encontrara. Ulquiorra miró la luna; la luz no se reflejaba en sus ojos. Estaba vacío. Sólo se limitó a murmurar:

-Cuando te asomas al infierno, el invierno te devuelve la mirada…


	8. La paz que precede a la tormenta

Kaede terminó de redactar su informe y dejó el pincel apoyado en el tintero para soplar suavemente el papel, para que los brillantes caracteres de tinta se secaran antes. Había sido un año muy tranquilo desde que Ulquiorra estaba viviendo con ellos; ya no tenía que hacer de canguro de Grimmjow.

Recordó lo que les había costado convencer al ex Cuarto para que abandonara Hueco Mundo, siete meses atrás.

_-No iré con vosotros._

_-Pero ¿por qué no?- protestó Kaede- No tiene sentido que te quedes aquí lamentándote._

_-Tampoco tiene sentido que vaya a la Sociedad de Almas, cetra. _

-_Te sentará mejor alejarte de este lugar._

_-Eso ya no importa._

_Kaede apretó los dientes; vaya cabeza mas dura la de Ulquiorra... Y así estuvieron más de veinte minutos, obteniendo monosílabos en respuesta a todo lo que le dijeran al ex Cuarto._

_-¿Crees que ella querría que estuvieras aquí, deprimiéndote?-susurró la shinigami._

_-Nelliel murió__. Ya no existe, no quiere nada para mí._

_-Y si hubieras sido tú el que hubiera muerto... ¿Querrías que ella se quedara aquí, sola?_

_Ulquiorra respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos._

_-No- contestó, resignado._

_Grimmjow intervino en la conversación, serio._

_-Sé lo que es verla morir entre tus brazos; créeme cuando te digo que lo último que necesitas es estar solo._

_Nadie dijo nada más después de aquello. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Grimmjow creó una "garganta", indicó a Kaede que pasara, cogió a Ulquiorra del brazo y atravesó el portal sin que su compañero ofreciera resistencia alguna._

Ulquiorra había encontrado trabajo en una casa de té, ya que, según el, no iba a vivir a costa de Kaede sin contribuir mínimamente como un vulgar zángano. Grimmjow, dándose por aludido, también buscó empleo; en ese momento estaría trabajando en la herrería.

Kaede miró por la ventana. Al contrario que el año anterior, ese mes de marzo era particularmente lluvioso. Las calles estaban llenas de charcos y pétalos de flor de cerezo. Seguramente los estudiantes nuevos ya habrían entrado a la ceremonia de bienvenida de la Academia de Técnicas Espirituales. Ese curso comenzarían los pequeños Hanami Kuchiki y Sora Kurosaki. Pese a que eran bastante más jóvenes que sus hijos, por lo visto estaban preparados para comenzar su formación, según sus respectivos padres.

En el momento en el que el destello de un relámpago iluminó el despacho, la puerta se abrió y entró una empapada Orihime, blanca como la nieve. Kaede la miró con preocupación.

-Orihime... ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pelinaranja asintió. Estaba muy rara... Sus ojos no reflejaban esa vitalidad a la que todos estaban acostumbrados, y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa vacía, forzada. Se sentó ante el escritorio y miro un punto entre el tintero y el sello.

-Kaede-san... ¿Te importaría si me quedara en tu casa unos días?

La capitana frunció el ceño; el agua de lluvia en la cara de su amiga disimulaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Todo el tiempo que necesites- respondió con firmeza.

Inoue asintió y le dio las gracias.

-Orihime... No voy a preguntar nada; cuando quieras contarme...

-Yo...- interrumpió- acabo de dejar a Ichigo.

Entonces rompió a llorar. Kaede se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló junto a su amiga para abrazarla.

* * *

La noche del sábado de esa semana seguía lloviendo a cántaros. A pesar del mal tiempo, Kaede había quedado con sus amigos en la taberna de siempre; ella pretendía quedarse con Orihime en casa, pero la pelirroja insistió en que saliera, de modo que ahí estaba, esperando con Grimmjow a que aparecieran sus compañeros. Respecto a Ulquiorra, era absurdo intentar convencerlo de que se animara a tomar algo en sociedad.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Renji y Hisagi. A los diez minutos llegaron Kira y Matsumoto. Cuando sobre la mesa había un buen número de botellas de sake vacías, la voluptuosa rubia miró alrededor.

-¿Ichigo al final no va a venir?

Todos se encogieron de hombros o levantaron las cejas; todos menos Renji, quien frunció el ceño.

-Más le vale no aparecer.

La cetra levantó una ceja. ¿Tendría que ver con lo de Orihime?

-¿Sabes tú lo que…?

-El muy hijo de perra besó a Rukia.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin saber qué decir; excepto Grimmjow, que, aburrido, mandó a un camarero que trajera otra botella de licor.

-Ichigo y Rukia…- balbuceó Kira- ¿Ellos se…?

-¡No, idiota!- rugió el hombre tatuado, como si el rubio hubiera metido la pata bestialmente- ¡Rukia le dio la bofetada que se merecía!

Kaede comprendió entonces por qué Orihime se marchó de su casa. Según les fue contando el capitán Abarai, Ichigo nunca había amado a la madre de su hijo; llevaba enamorado de Rukia desde antes de que se casara. Haber jugado de esa manera con Inoue… era despreciable. Renji se dedicó a despotricar contra Kurosaki, y sus amigos al final tuvieron que prohibirle beber más en lo que quedaba de noche; el pelirrojo se estaba poniendo demasiado violento.

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde entonces. El sol ya se había ocultado, y se empezaron a oír grillos en el jardín, por el cual paseaba Kaede, vestida con una ligera yukata verde nilo. Había sido un día muy caluroso y la humedad del aire muy incómoda. Estaba podando las ramas de un castaño cuando vio, en una de ellas, un gato negro cuyos ojos amarillos se clavaron en los suyos.

-¡Yoruichi!- exclamó la cetra, alegre- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

El gato ronroneó cuando su amiga lo cogió en brazos. Kaede se dirigió a casa; desde lejos le llegó el olor de la cena, y suplicó mentalmente por que no hubiera cocinado Orihime. Yoruichi saltó de los brazos de la joven y se adelantó, metiéndose por la ventana de la casa. Mientras Kaede perdía poco a poco las esperanzas de tener una cena normal, oyó la exclamación de la pelinaranja al ver a Yoruichi. Pasó al salón y la vio rascarle las orejas al gato y a continuación ponerse en pie.

-Iré a decirle a Ulquiorra-san que haga comida para uno más- informó Inoue, saliendo de la estancia.

Kaede suspiró de alivio y miró a Yoruichi

-Será mejor que vayas a mi armario y…

-Lo sé, lo sé- contestó el gato con su voz grave.

Yoruichi recuperó su forma humana y salió de la habitación; aunque Kaede hubiera preferido que se trasformara en su dormitorio, no fuera que…

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Uru!- oyó exclamar a la mujer desnuda- ¡Venga un abrazo!

-…

Kaede bufó desde el salón, pero se aguantó las ganas de reír. Al rato, entró Ulquiorra con los ojos cerrados, el ceño casi imperceptiblemente fruncido y una bandeja con una tetera y tazas en las manos.

Una media hora después, las cinco personas que había sentadas a la mesa terminaron de cenar. Kaede abrió la puerta corredera que daba al jardín y se sentó en el marco sobre un cojín, encendiendo su pipa de boquilla larga. Yoruichi seguía tocándole las narices a Ulquiorra, ayudada por Grimmjow, mientras Orihime recogía la mesa.

-Yoruichi- llamó la cetra.

La aludida asintió y dejó de bromear.

-Como puedes suponer por mi visita, traigo noticias- comunicó-. ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado te comenté algo sobre un vórtice?

-Sí, en la ciudad de Petra…

-Tenía pensado ir a investigar en cuanto creyese a Kisuke capaz de cuidar solo a la pequeña Fuu- se refería a su hija-, aunque he tardado más de lo que creía…

-¿Ha pasado algo con los vórtices?- quiso saber Kaede.

-El de Petra desapareció tras unas dos semanas de montar un poco de caos. He estado investigando por el mundo durante algunos meses, y he descubierto que ese vórtice aparece durante un periodo de tiempo en algún lugar del mundo.

Yoruichi siguió exponiendo sus descubrimientos. Aquellos vórtices parecían ser portales a alguna dimensión alternativa y no solían detectarse muchos porque casi siempre aparecían en el fondo del océano. En tierra firme solían provocar catástrofes que los humanos no solían explicar.

-Lo que no entiendo es eso de las dimensiones alternativas… - comentó Kaede- ¿No son ya diferentes dimensiones el mundo humano, la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo?

-No- contestó la mujer de piel morena-, porque las dimensiones no tienen relación entre sí.

-Podría decirse que nuestra dimensión está dividida en sub-dimensiones…- sugirió Ulquiorra, bebiendo un trago de té.

-El mundo humano, la Sociedad de Almas, Hueco Mundo y el Infierno son un mismo universo fragmentado en cuatro partes que se necesitan entre ellas- expuso Yoruichi-. Los portales usados para viajar entre ellos no son vórtices como el que encontraron en Petra. Además, esos vórtices pueden trasladar no sólo en el espacio, sino también en el tiempo.

El grupo de sumió en silencio, cada uno meditando sobre algo distinto; hasta que Grimmjow se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia Kaede, arrebatándole la pipa antes de salir al jardín.

-Si no tiene que ver con nosotros, me importa una mierda- escupió el Arrancar antes de perderse entre la oscuridad del jardín nocturno.

Todos suspiraron.

-Yoruichi-san…- llamó Orihime- Grimmjow-san tiene algo de razón… ¿de que sirve investigar sobre los vórtices y las dimensiones alternativas?

La aludida se puso en pie y miró a los presentes, deteniendo sus ojos en los de la cetra. Entonces se transformó en gato y salió de entre las ropas que antes cubrían su cuerpo de mujer.

-Se lo quise contar a Kaede… porque ella vino de uno de esos vórtices.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, salió al jardín y se alejó de la casa; al cabo de un rato, notaron su reiatsu desaparecer de la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

**_El rincón de la autora_**

_Hmmm... No sé por qué, siempre vi a Ulquiorra como personaje destinado a ser abrazado por mujeres desnudas de grandes pechos... (lo sé, soy una maldita enferma ^^U)_

_El próximo capítulo será el último sobre la Sociedad de Almas. Como bien sabéis, en los comentarios (o aclaraciones) del fanfic, puse que esta secuela la iba a basar más en Final Fantasy VII que en Bleach. Aunque no os preocupéis, sé que muchos de vosotros no habréis jugado, así que lo explicaré todo muy bien para que nadie se pierda ^^_

_Respecto al capítulo anterior... no, no odio a Nelliel; es más, me cae muy, muy bien... pero como en mi fanfic yo soy Dios, todos a aguantarse (y si lo seguís leyendo es porque os gusta, chincha chincha)  
_

_Y eso, ahora... una cosa más... *saca una taza medio rota en la que pone "reviews"* poooooor favooooor... dadme... comentarioooos... anda, no seáis vagos, que encima que me pego una buena matada escribiendo para vosotros... no os vais a morir por darme vuestra opinión, vuestras sugerencias, vuestras amenazas... y eso -w-_

_Nos vemos pronto, y gracias por leer ^^_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **El caos**_


	9. El caos

***Se frota los ojos* ¡Once páginas de Word! No puedo creerlo... es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora... y eso que iba a hacerlo más largo, pero he decidido dejar algo para el siguiente, no quiero escribir demasiado como para aburriros.**

**Bueno, poco queda decir ya... ah, sí. Este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia, gore, blablabla, que puede afectar a gente muy sensible. Claras las advertencias, os dejo aquí la biblia. Bye!**

* * *

Era martes y hacía mucho viento. Para entonces, el bar estaba lleno de jóvenes con uniformes de estudiantes de la Academia de Técnicas Espirituales; uniforme que, a partir del día siguiente, dejarían de llevar para siempre.

En una larga mesa, se sentaban, entre otros, algunos chicos que ya conocemos. En un extremo de la mesa se encontraban los mellizos Kurohyo y Hinode, que a sus 18 años ya se habían graduado en la Academia, habiendo cumplido su formación en 5 años en lugar de 6. Junto a Kurohyo se encontraba Jenova, la delgadísima, extraña, fría y solitaria chica de cabello blanco, ojos escarlatas y enfermiza palidez. Al lado de Hinode, estaba su mejor amiga, Shizu Kojima. El resto de recién graduados de la mesa, tanto chicos como chicas, brindaban ruidosamente, charlaban, reían… La atmósfera estaba cargada de júbilo.

-¡Hinode-chaaaaan!- llamó un muchacho negro, con rastas, que se sentaba cerca de Shizu- ¡Es una pena que no te cogieran en el Gotei 13!

-No, no es así, Jimmy-kun- negó tranquilamente la aludida-; simplemente tenía aptitudes para el _Kidoushuu_…

-La División de Artes Demoníacas es igual de prestigiosa que el Gotei 13- puntualizó Shizu-, aunque me gustaría que hubiéramos coincidido en el mismo escuadrón, Hino-chan…

-¡No sabes cuánto te echaremos de menos, Hinode-san!- lamentó otro joven sentado junto a Jimmy.

Kurohyo levantó una ceja; le parecía increíble que su melliza no se diera cuenta de que casi todos los chicos de esa mesa le estaban tirando los tejos. O era ingenua o se hacía la loca… Resopló y arrancó con los dientes un dango del palo donde estaba ensartada la bola de masa dulce.

Shizu suspiró y bajó la mirada. También le gustaría que Kurohyo estuviera en su escuadrón… Infló los sonrosados mofletes al ver a casi todas las chicas de la mesa suspirar mientras contemplaban extasiadas cómo el joven devoraba sus dangos. Hinode le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No deberías enfadarte por ellas, Shizu-chan…- le aconsejó en voz baja.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y miró de reojo a Kurohyo, que estaba hablando con Jenova.

-No sé que le ve a ella…- susurró Shizu- es tan siniestra…

La castaña no respondió, aunque le hubiera gustado darle la razón a su amiga. Jenova tenía un aura que no le auguraba nada bueno… le daba escalofríos.

-No sabía que te diera miedo, Kojima-san…

Shizu se sobresaltó; la que había hablado había sido Jenova, que estaba justo a su espalda.

-Pe-pero tú…- tartamudeó la chica del pelo color arena, dirigiendo la vista al asiento ahora vacío junto a Kurohyo. ¿Cuándo se había levantado?

-¿Oh? ¿Eso ha dicho Kojima?- se extrañó Kurohyo- Si yo no he oído nada…

-Entonces deberías probar a masticar menos ruidosamente- respondió la joven esquelética, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Lo-lo siento, Jenova-san… yo no quería decir…- balbuceó Shizu.

-Está bien, Kojima-san- sonrió Jenova fríamente-, pero espero que nos llevemos mejor a partir de mañana… ya que ambas estaremos en el mismo escuadrón…

Hinode frunció el ceño y miró a Jenova a los ojos.

-No sabía que te hubieran asignado al 5º escuadrón también, Jenova-senpai.

La albina soltó una vacía carcajada y miró a la castaña, ladeando la cabeza lentamente al sonreír, enseñando unos afilados dientes; le acarició la mejilla con la punta de un dedo gélido. Hinode sintió un escalofrío, pero no apartó la mirada de esos ojos rojos.

-Sí, en el escuadrón cuya capitana es tu madre… Tú eres, cetra como ella, ¿cierto?

La chica abrió sus ojos azules.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes…?

-No te preocupes, Hinode-san… recuerda que tu hermano y yo somos amigos y nos contamos las cosas…

Hinode se giró hacia su hermano, que estaba charlando con el chico negro con rastas de antes, Jimmy.

-¡No puedo creer que coincidamos en el mismo escuadrón, Kurohyo! He oído que has quedado en una buena posición, pero no me extraña, ¡con las buenas notas que sacaste en los exámenes finales!

-En el escuadrón de la capitana Soi Fong no valoran las notas, sino la velocidad y las mentes agudas- repuso el joven de cabello azul, cogiendo otro palo con dangos ensartados.

Hinode abrió la boca para hablar, pero una mano fría como el hielo le sujetó el brazo casi con dulzura.

-Vamos, Hinode-san…- canturreó Jenova- No le digas nada a Kurohyo… se enfadará conmigo…

La chica cogió la muñeca de Jenova y se soltó sin brusquedad.

-Descuida.

Shizu se puso en pie y se alejó de la mesa. Hinode también se levantó y siguió a su amiga; salieron del bar. La rubia apoyó la espalda en un muro, cogió aire por la nariz y lo echó con furia.

-Cómo la odio- masculló.

Hinode no dijo nada. No es que odiara a Jenova, pero no le caía nada bien; aunque también comprendía otro de los motivos por los que su amiga odiara a la siniestra muchacha: la cercanía que tenía con Kurohyo.

Shizu miró a su amiga. Había crecido mucho en esos cinco años… se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa: tenía una suave piel color madera clara, cabello largo hasta las caderas de color chocolate, ojos luminosos y azules y una figura que atraía miradas; no le extrañaba que la mitad de los chicos estuvieran fascinados con ella. Además estaba su carácter: era amable y alegre, respetuosa y educada, pero era muy valiente también, incluso algo impulsiva…

-Cómo te envidio, Hino-chan…- suspiró- Yo no sería capaz de mirar así a los ojos a Jenova-san…

-No me gusta, eso es todo.

-No te acuso de nada…- volvió a suspirar- No sé cómo voy a aguantar a partir de mañana con ella en el mismo escuadrón… Si por lo menos estuvieras en el Gotei 13…

-Vamos, Shizu-chan- intentó animar Hinode con una sonrisa-, ¡estaré dentro del Seireitei! Podremos vernos todas las semanas… y cuando me toque abrir el Senkaimon para que Jenova vaya de misión al mundo humano, me encargaré de que se quede atrapada en el Dangai.

-¡Hino-chan! ¡No está bien bromear con eso!

Ambas jóvenes estallaron en carcajadas, sobresaltando a los transeúntes.

* * *

Kaede rió entre dientes al notar la incomodidad de los nuevos reiatsus en el cuartel. Dejó el informe que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio y envió dos mariposas negras por la ventana; mensajes de ánimo para sus hijos mellizos, que empezaban ese día en el gran ejército del Seireitei. Se ajustó su haori blanco de capitana y respiró hondo antes de salir de su despacho y abrir una puerta corredera. Los murmullos que antes llenaban esa sala cesaron de inmediato y todos los ojos se clavaron en ella. La cetra esbozó media sonrisa y contempló cómo todos los shinigami se cuadraban; entonces cerró la puerta y se detuvo ante el grupo.

-Bienvenidos al 5º escuadrón; yo soy vuestra capitana, Kaede Gainsborough. Encantada de conoceros.

-¡Mucho gusto conocerla, capitana Gainsborough!- corearon todos, saludando marcialmente.

-Descansen, reclutas. Parece que este año hay bastantes novatos en mi escuadrón… espero que no tengáis problemas en acatar las normas y obedecer a vuestros superiores.

-Descuide, capitana- dijo una de las novatas-, la Academia produce shinigami competentes…

Kaede miró a la que había hablado. Era una chica de largo cabello blanco tan delgada que se adivinaba la forma de sus huesos bajo su piel.

-Eso espero de vuestra parte… y debería alimentarse mejor, recluta…

-Jenova, capitana; no tengo apellido- añadió-. Y no se preocupe, capitana; mi aspecto enfermizo engaña a todos.

-Jenova…- susurró Kaede, frunciendo el ceño- ¿De qué me resulta familiar tu nombre?

Así era; tenía la sensación de haber oído ese nombre en alguna parte, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo… pero no lo recordaba.

-Puede que su hijo Kurohyo le haya hablado de mí- sugirió Jenova, son una sonrisa vacía.

Kaede no tuvo una buena sensación. No le gustaba para nada esa joven, había algo en ella que la incomodaba. Aquella mirada parecía perforar sus córneas… Un estornudo la distrajo: era la chica que estaba un par de lugares a la izquierda de Jenova en la hilera.

-¡Vaya, así que te han asignado a mi escuadrón, Shizu! ¿O debería decir recluta Kojima?

La rubia se sonrojó violentamente y asintió nerviosamente.

-Re-recluta Kojima para servir, capitana…

Kaede sonrió; conocía a esa chiquilla desde hacía algunos años, era la mejor amiga de Hinode. Además, se veía a kilómetros que estaba coladita por Kurohyo…

La cetra miró a los novatos y les habló mientras empezaba a caminar, alejándose de la hilera.

-Concluidas las presentaciones formales, podéis retiraros a vuestros barracones para que deshagáis vuestro equipaje. Luego os presentaré a mis oficiales, quienes os ayudarán en vuestro entrenamiento y…

No pudo continuar la frase. El tatami parecía haberse elevado de golpe, y se estaba tiñendo de rojo; entonces vino el dolor… Escuchó gritos y el ruido de cuerpos cayendo al suelo. En cuanto recuperó la compostura, Kaede se puso en pie, con una mano en el sangrante costado; tenía un corte bastante profundo. ¿Cómo no había visto venir aquel golpe? Desenvainó la zanpakutoh a tiempo para bloquear un golpe que la hubiera decapitado y abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

Jenova estaba de rodillas en el suelo lleno de sangre, con la cabeza gacha, y de su espalda salían al menos cien tentáculos de color cobre con afiladas cuchillas de lo que parecía ser hueso. En los escasos segundos en los que había sucedido todo eso, casi todos los reclutas yacían descuartizados sobre el tatami.

-¡No! ¡Recluta, ya basta!

Entonces Jenova levantó el rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Los suyos, antes de color rojo, ahora emitían luz rosa; su boca formaba una amplia sonrisa sádica que enseñaba todos sus afilados dientes. Aquella piel, antes pálida, ahora era de color azul muy claro, y su cabello blanco se movía como si estuviera bajo el agua.

-Estúpida cetra- escupió con una voz aguda y susurrante-. Vuestra ingenuidad condenó a vuestra especie hace milenios…

Decenas de tentáculos mortales se dirigieron a ella tal velocidad que tuvo que esquivarlos usando el _shunpo_. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al resto de reclutas apiñados contra la pared, casi sin respirar.

-¡¿A qué esperáis, idiotas?- les espetó- ¡Salid de aquí y buscad ayuda!

Los novatos salieron corriendo por la puerta mientras Kaede esquivaba más golpes.

-¿Quién eres tú?- inquirió; aunque más bien preferiría haberle preguntado "qué" era.

Jenova soltó una carcajada aguda y escalofriante.

-¿Tu mamá cetra no te habló de la Calamidad?

Calamidad, Jenova… ¿cómo sabía de Aerith?

-_¡Bakudou nº 62_- exclamó Kaede, mientras esgrimía en el aire una lanza invisible-, _Hyapporankan!_

En su mano apareció una larga barra de luz azul que le lanzó a lo que fuera la "recluta"; la barra se dividió en incontables y larguísimas agujas de luz que se incrustaron en todos y cada uno de los tentáculos y en el cuerpo de Jenova, dejándola clavada contra la pared como si fuera un póster. La joven de piel azul soltó un silbido.

-Bravo, cetra, me has atrapado…- felicitó con sarcasmo- ¿qué harás ahora?

La capitana siseó de dolor y cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose el costado. Notaba esa parte de su cuerpo entumecida; al mirar, pudo ver que la carne alrededor de la herida adquiría matices verdosos. ¿Los tentáculos estaban envenenados?

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Jenova?- exigió saber.

-Sólo he venido a buscar algo que es mío, y para mi desgracia tienes tú.

-No sé qué es a lo que te refieres.

-Es lógico, dado que es una parte de tu cuerpo…

Kaede parpadeó.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Gainsborough-taicho!- llamaron varias voces.

La estancia se llenó de shinigami de varios escuadrones, la mayoría de ellos con las zanpakutoh desenfundadas.

-Vamos, llevad a los heridos al 4º escuadrón y sacad de aquí a los muertos- ordenó la morena.

Todos se tensaron cuando oyeron las carcajadas de la mutada Jenova.

-Estúpidos shinigami… He estudiado vuestras técnicas; nunca podréis vencerme con las normas de este universo.

-¿Normas…?- se extrañaron algunos.

Muchos gritaron de asombro con lo que pasó a continuación. Algo se empezó a mover bajo el kimono de Jenova, el cual se abrió y dejó ver un bulto enorme que se movía como su hubiera algo vivo dentro; la protuberancia creció y reventó, dejando ver otro tentáculo que cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse y crecer, soltando algún que otro chorro intermitente de algo que parecía ácido. El apéndice seguía creciendo y comenzó a desarrollar más protuberancias.

_-¡Hadou nº 54_- rugió Rukia, que era una de los shinigami que habían venido_-, Haien!_

De la palma de su mano salió una masa de luz morada que impactó de lleno en aquello que estaba creciendo; se supone que el hechizo incineraría aquella cosa, pero…

Una explosión destrozó la sala al completo. Kaede no sabía dónde estaba ni veía nada. Sólo notó que caía de costado contra una montaña de escombros. Abrió los ojos, desorientada, pero no podía ver mucho a través de la polvareda. De pronto notó que algo muy frío le rodeaba el cuello y la alzaba en el aire. La mujer tosió y sujetó el tentáculo que la estaba estrangulando, intentando liberarse, pero no podía. Estaba muy mareada, y no podía controlar su reiatsu correctamente. ¿Sería cosa del veneno?

-Tu madre murió en circunstancias muy distintas- susurró una voz en su oído.

Antes de que pudiera girarse, Jenova apareció a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sus labios oscuros se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel. Para entonces, la mutante estaba completamente desnuda; aunque su cuerpo no parecía humano ni de lejos. Le salían tentáculos y apéndices parecidos a alas redondas de todas partes. Levantó un brazo azul grisáceo y le acarició un lado del rostro a la capitana.

-Tienes los mismos ojos que ella… ¿debería arrancártelos?

-¡Suéltame!- jadeó Kaede.

Unos cuantos tentáculos le desgarraron el kimono, haciendo algunos cortes en la piel; girones de tela negra y blanca cayeron al suelo. Lo único que cubría su pecho eran unas vendas. La mano helada que estaba posada sobre su mejilla se cerró, clavándole unas ponzoñosas uñas que le atravesaron la carne de la cara hasta tocar el hueso. La mujer gritó de dolor mientras la sangre se deslizaba por su mandíbula y sus heridas ardían. Entonces una de esas gélidas manos como garras se hundió en su vientre, arrancando más alaridos y jadeos de la cetra. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué una recluta mutante estaba revolviendo sus entrañas y destrozando muchos órganos? Dolía tanto que no podía pensar con claridad, dolía tanto como aquella última vez en la que murió. ¿Era Jenova o era Aizen quien la estaba torturando?

Finalmente chocó contra el suelo. Aunque hubiera sido una caída de unos diez metros, no le dolió; o le estaba doliendo todo el cuerpo, o ahora era insensible. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Jenova con algo en la mano con la que la había destripado; era algo redondo, luminoso…

-Por fin- sentenció Jenova- la materia Lázaro es mía…

Fue lo último que vio; el resto fue oscuridad.

* * *

-Orihime.

La aludida se dio la vuelta y miró con seriedad a quien la había llamado.

-Orihime… yo…

La joven frunció el entrecejo y apartó la mirada.

-¿Necesita algo, capitán Kurosaki? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Abrió los párpados y miró a la madre de su hijo.

-Orihime… vuelve a casa conmigo, por favor…

-Lo siento, Kurosaki-taicho, esos no son temas sobre los que tratar de servicio…- respondió la pelinaranja con calma.

-Sora necesita que sus dos padres estén juntos.

-Sora pasa la mayor parte del año en la academia. Por favor…- murmuró- no me digas que me echas de menos tres años después de que firmara el divorcio…

La mujer echó a andar, pero le sujetaron el brazo.

-Suélteme, Kurosaki-taicho, por favor- pidió tranquilamente-. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ichigo no quería soltarla, pero su mano no le obedeció y la soltó. En ese momento, aparecieron dos mariposas negras. Ambos shinigami se miraron entre ellos y extendieron el dedo índice, donde se posaron sendas mariposas.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Ichigo.

-¡Kaede-san!- se asustó Orihime.

Volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez echaron a correr en la misma dirección: los cuarteles del 5º escuadrón.

Desde lejos pudieron distinguir una montaña de escombros y una nube de polvo provocados por una explosión, en la cual muchos reiatsus se apagaron. Al llegar vieron cadáveres y miembros amputados por doquier. Entonces algo cayó ante ellos. Era una moribunda Kaede que tenía prácticamente las tripas fuera.

-¡No!- chillaron los dos.

Inoue desenvainó su zanpakutoh y apuntó al cielo con ella.

-¡Rechaza, Shun Shun Rikka!

La espada se iluminó y cambió de forma; cuando desapareció la luz, se pudo ver un cetro dorado en cuyo extremo superior había una flor de cristal azul idéntica a las que tenía en sus horquillas cuando era humana, pero del tamaño de un disco de vinilo. Orihime apuntó con la flor a Kaede.

_-¡Souten Kisshun!_

Alrededor del maltrecho cuerpo de la cetra apareció una bóveda de luz naranja y empezó a sonar un ligero zumbido mientras el escudo curativo empezaba a hacer su trabajo; el reiatsu de Kaede dejó de debilitarse y sus órganos vitales comenzaron a volver a su sitio.

-¡Orihime, arriba!

La chica levantó la cabeza para ver lo que venía y exclamar instintivamente:

_-¡Santen Kesshun!_

Un escudo de luz naranja triangular cubrió a los tres, bloqueando un tentáculo grueso como un árbol, cubierto de púas aparentemente venenosas.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- farfulló Ichigo.

Delante de ellos se alzaba una criatura monstruosa de unos quince metros de altura. Era difícil describirla, siendo demasiado deforme. Parecía tener dos brazos de diferentes tamaños y formas y un cuerpo cónico retorcido. Su piel parecía de cuero y carne viva, y tenía muchísimas venas y nervios amarillos y verdes por todas partes; sin contar con los tentáculos llenos de púas que se movían al azar por todas partes. Esa cosa tenía cabeza, si es que así se le podía llamar: una masa parecida a una gran roca con ojos y algunos tentáculos; de su boca goteaba ácido.

-¡No tiene reiatsu de hollow!- se dio cuenta Kurosaki.

-¡Lo que no tiene es reiatsu!- corrigió Rukia, saliendo debajo de unos escombros- Orihime, cura a Kaede. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esa cosa.

La pelinaranja asintió y se concentró en sanar a su amiga. A su alrededor iban llegando más shinigami, todos de nivel de oficial, para luchar contra el engendro. Oyó gritos y vio con horror que la criatura agarraba algunos de sus compañeros con los tentáculos para comérselos de un bocado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, concentrándose en su labor, cuando sobre el escudo cayeron fragmentos de máscara de hueso. No podía ser…

Sus pupilas encogieron mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando vio caer a unos metros más allá la mitad superior del cuerpo del hombre con el que se había casado.

-¡ICHIGO!- aulló Orihime.

El hombre gritaba de dolor y se retorcía lo que su cuerpo sin piernas le permitía. Inoue dejó de curar a Kaede y fue a invocar el _Souten Kisshun_ sobre su ex marido cuando otro tentáculo agarró aquel cuerpo mutilado.

El ruido cesó de repente y todo el revuelo pareció detenerse. Orihime no respiraba, no podía moverse. Sólo fue capaz de ver cómo la mitad restante del cuerpo de Ichigo caía a las fauces del monstruo. Escuchó los crujidos de sus huesos al ser destrozados por cientos de colmillos. Oyó los gritos de agonía, el siseo del ácido disolviendo la carne. Y, finalmente, el sonido de la garganta de la bestia al tragar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Era una sensación tan placentera… sentía cómo su cuerpo se hundía en la cama y como si estuviera flotando a la vez. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba muerta… de nuevo? Entonces podía volver a ver a sus padres… Abrió los ojos y sólo vio luz. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era la Corriente Vital de nuevo? Pero no veía a Aerith ni a Zack por ninguna parte… ¿Y ese olor? Lo conocía… Olía tan bien… Era un olor que le transmitía seguridad… Pero en la Corriente Vital no había nada que oliera así… ¿Y esas voces? Las conocía, pero no eran sus padres… Y le venían amortiguadas…

-… destripar… bla, bla, bla… shinigami inútiles...

-... creo que está despertando...

Kaede parpadeó. La luz que había visto no era de la corriente vital, sino del techo de la habitación. Intentó incorporarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio una mancha azul y otra negra. Volvió a parpadear y se dio cuenta de que eran Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, que estaban sentados junto a su cama.

-Llevas cuatro días inconsciente- comentó Ulquiorra, impasible.

-¡Cetra, idiota!- exclamó Grimmjow, levantándose y acercándose a ella- ¿Quieres que me salgan úlceras con la de tonterías que haces?

Kaede frunció el ceño, pero pensó que esa era la manera del hombre de decir que se había preocupado por ella. El Arrancar tenía ojeras… Un momento… ¿estaba en el 4º escuadrón?

Se incorporó de golpe y compuso una mueca de dolor antes de llevarse ambas manos al vientre vendado.

-¡Estate quieta, inútil!

-Aún no estás recuperada…

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado? ¡Jenova! ¡Los reclutas! ¿Qué ha pasado con el cuartel?

-Casi todos los reclutas murieron- respondió el ex Cuarto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Ulquiorra, cierra el pico- ordenó Grimmjow.

-Destruyeron el monstruo entre los capitanes, pero Jenova escapó- continuó el otro, ignorando a Grimmjow olímpicamente.

-¿A dónde?- inquirió la cetra.

-No se sabe- contestó una mujer que acababa de entrar.

-¡Teniente Kotetsu!

La subcapitana alta de cabello corto y plateado la miró con expresión triste.

-Dicen que se coló por un portal que se encontraba en el Rukongai… una especie de vórtice…

Entonces Kaede recordó lo que les había contado Yoruichi sobre los vórtices y las dimensiones alternativas.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la capitana Unohana, teniente?

-Han convocado a todos los capitanes a una reunión… Claro, usted no irá, capitana- añadió-. Aún está convaleciente.

Kaede suspiró. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. Jenova, la materia Lázaro, los vórtices… Tenía que hacer algo. Se puso en pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Capitana! ¡Debe descansar!

-¡Vuelve a la cama si no quieres que te devuelva a ella a rastras, cetra estúpida!

-Deberías hacerles caso, cetra…

Kaede los miró a los tres con seriedad.

-No.

Aquella palabra monosílaba iba cargada de determinación.

-Esto es más importante que la recuperación de unas heridas… se trata del destino de más de un mundo.

* * *

_**El rincón de la autora**_

**Ugh, qué laaaaaaaaaaaargo... me merezco unas vacaciones... ¡Oh, cierto! Lo lamento muchísimo por ls fans de Ichigo Kurosaki... pero es que odio ese personaje. Además, prometí a una amiga que lo mataría. Sé que muchos queríais IchiRuki, pero, sinceramente, paso. No me gusta Ichigo, es una mierda de protagonista. Es overpower, demasiado melodramático para mi gusto y con alardes de héroe incomprendido. Bueeeno... *alza una copa* Por el naranjito ^^**

**Ya hablando del resto del capítulo... ¿qué os ha parecido? Creo que os voy a acabar volviendo majaras con tanto salto en el tiempo, pero os prometo que será el último... por lo menos hasta dentro de mucho, muuuucho tiempo. Quería que Kurohyo y Hinode fueran ya más o menos adultos para cuando pasaran los sucesos principales... y así vamos. Por cierto, dije que éste iba a ser el último capítulo basado en la Sociedad de Almas... pero es que todo se ha alargado mucho y si lo acorto quedará muy cutre...**

**Bueno, volvamos a ello... *saca un escudo romano* ¡Os advierto que voy preparada esta vez para vuestra lluvia de piedras! No os olvidéis de dejarme un comentario, que cuantos más vea, más rápido actualizaré. Sí, os dejo que sean comentarios-bomba o amenazas de muerte escritas con sangre de moooooonja... Venga, un beso a todos y muchas gracias por leer ^^**

_**Contestando a los comentarios:**_

**Kuchiki Yamiko : ¡Hola! No, no está pasando lo que quisiste, no voy a meter nada de IchiRuki en mi fic (odio a Ichigo, ya te lo dije xD). Y ¿tan predecible soy con las parejas? Joroña, tendré que entrenar mi don del misterio... Ah, gracias, a mí también me gustan los nombres que les pongo a los enanos... sí, me divierte buscar nombres guays en internet xD Y no creo que haga una secuela romántica de ellos... no me va mucho poner el romance como único tema argumental ^^U Como puedes ver, Jenova no es la hija de Gin y Matsumoto (es más, si esos dos hubieran procreado, ya lo habría escrito -w-) y lo siento, sé que te haría ilusión, peeero... no voy a meter twincest en mi fic xD No me va mucho el tema, la verdad... Bueno, a pesar de todo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que te siga gustando la historia aunque mate unos cuantos personajes ^^ Bye!**

**.Ro0w'z. : Hi! Gomen, pero no voy a meter nada de IchiRuki, quizá porque Ichigo me da arcadas xD Gracias por leer, y espero que me sigas comentando ^^ Un saludo!**

**Shara Jeagerjaques : Ya ves... Como te prometí, el narangayto pasó a la historia y es imposible que vuelva MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Esto hay que celebrarlo... las piedras que me tiren por esto habrán merecido la pena -w- Bueno, ya me comentarás a ver qué te ha parecido... Nos leemos ^^**

**Minami Tomoeda : Hola guapa! Me alegra que te alegre haber encontrado la segunda parte ^^ Espero que me vayas dejando comentarios a ver qué te va pareciendo el fic -w- Bye!**


	10. La partida

-Entonces está decidido- sentenció el capitán comandante.

La mitad de los congregados se revolvieron, incómodos. Algunos capitanes se mostraban indiferentes ante la decisión; otros fruncían el entrecejo o mostraban su desacuerdo con gestos, como Renji, quien apretó los puños. Hisagi iba a darle una palmada en el hombro a su capitán, pero se contuvo; aún estaban de servicio. En ese momento todos sintieron algunos reiatsus acercarse a la sala. Poco después, la puerta sonó con dos rápidos golpes sordos.

-¡Con permiso!- jadeó la voz amortiguada de una mujer.

Las puertas se abrieron y apareció una demacrada Kaede, ataviada con desarreglado kimono blanco de hospital; al estar entreabierto, se distinguían algunas vendas que comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

-Capitana Gainsborough- llamó el viejo Yamamoto-, tú no fuiste llamada a esta reunión. Retírate.

La mujer dio un paso al frente. Estaba muy pálida y tenía la frente cubierta de una fina capa de sudor.

-La reunión es de capitanes, y yo soy una capitana. Tengo el derecho y la obligación de asistir.

El anciano shinigami suspiró y frunció en entrecejo.

-La reunión ya ha terminado, retiraos.

Los capitanes miraron a Kaede de reojo y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Un momento!- llamó la cetra- Aún no ha terminado. Tengo información que daros, tenemos que encontrar a Jenova…

-La reunión ya ha terminado- repitió Yamamoto, dando un golpe en el suelo con su cayado-. La decisión acerca de Jenova ya ha sido tomada, Gainsborough.

-¿Cómo…?- Kaede se estaba empezando a marear- ¿Qué han…?

-No vamos a perseguirla a través del vórtice- informó Hitsugaya.

-¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo!- protestó la capitana- ¡Un mundo entero corre peligro!

-Se trata de tu mundo natal, no del nuestro- contestó Soi Fong con frialdad.

-Estamos al tanto de quién es Jenova- comentó Byakuya-. Es una criatura que causó muchos problemas en tu mundo, capitana Gainsborough.

-Jenova causó demasiados daños- informó Yamamoto-: un capitán, dos oficiales, siete shinigamis rasos y dieciocho reclutas perdieron la vida. No vamos a sacrificar nuestras tropas por un mundo del que no formamos parte.

Kaede abrió los ojos. ¿Tantos muertos? ¿Cómo que un capitán? Miró alrededor y se fijó en que faltaba una cabellera naranja. "Ichigo…", pensó mientras notaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Esos reclutas estaban a tu cargo, Gainsborough- añadió Soi Fong-. Sus muertes fueron tu responsabilidad.

-Yo… yo…- intentó hablar la cetra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Aunque fueran crueles, las palabras de Soi Fong eran ciertas. El peso de la culpa era tan grande… Todos esos shinigami novatos no estaban preparados para morir de esa manera; no habían tenido oportunidad ni de defenderse.

-Regresa al 4º escuadrón y olvídate de perseguir a Jenova- ordenó Yamamoto-. Si desobedeces, las consecuencias serán graves.

La cetra apretó los puños; temblaba imperceptiblemente. ¿Cómo podían ser tan indiferentes?

-Jenova me arrancó una _materia_; la llamó Lázaro. Las _materias_ se utilizan para invocar hechizos, y la _materia_ Lázaro probablemente sirva para resucitar a los muertos.

-No es asunto nuestro- escupió Soi Fong.

-Con Lázaro es probable que intente resucitar a Sephiroth… ¡él destruirá el Planeta, tenemos que detenerlo! ¡Morirán millones de personas!

-¡SILENCIO!- vociferó Yamamoto, golpeando con fuerza el suelo con su cayado de nuevo- ¡Capitana Gainsborough, el destino de tu mundo no nos incumbe! ¡No voy a mandar a mi ejército a un universo desconocido cuando nuestro deber se encuentra en este! ¡Ahora desaparece de esta habitación o tendré que sancionarte! ¡Y si a cualquier shinigami, sea del rango que sea, se le ocurre embarcarse en tan absurda misión, puede despedirse de servir en el Seireitei!

Golpeó el suelo por tercera y última vez. Los capitanes miraron a Kaede, quien agachó la cabeza y salió de la sala. Una vez cerradas las puertas, se tambaleó, mareada, pero unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Te dije que no vinieras, imbécil- la reprendió Grimmjow.

-No van a hacer nada…- murmuró Kaede, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Vas a obedecer?- inquirió el hombre de cabello azul, levantando una ceja, incrédulo.

La cetra levantó la cabeza y miró al frente con decisión.

-Vamos a casa. Necesito que Orihime sane mis heridas.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y salió el resto de capitanes y tenientes. Todos se quedaron estáticos, viendo un haori blanco de capitán con el kanji 5 arder en el suelo hasta reducirse a cenizas.

* * *

Ulquiorra miró la puesta de sol. Aquellas tonalidades naranjas se confundían con el color de cabello de la mujer que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él. Se acercó a ella y, tras pasear la vista por el resto del cementerio, miró la tumba que se hallaba frente a ellos.

-Nunca le coloqué una lápida- dijo el Arrancar.

Orihime esbozó una leve y triste sonrisa. Sus ojos grisáceos no derramaban lágrimas ya.

-Nell-san no la necesitaba para ser recordada- respondió.

Ulquiorra miró a la mujer, serio.

-¿Entonces necesitas una lápida para recordar a Ichigo Kurosaki?

Orihime cerró los ojos; un minuto después, suspiró.

-Siempre supe que no me amaba. Desde antes de nuestra boda. Él amaba a Rukia… pero ella se casó con Renji. Sabía que me propuso matrimonio para no estar solo… tenía la esperanza de que, si estaba a mi lado, terminaría queriéndome tanto como a ella- la mujer se abrazó a sí misma-. Lo dejé porque no pudo ser.

-¿Por qué vienes a ver su tumba?

-Creí que debería disculparme… Aunque la tumba esté vacía.

-Tú no lo dejaste morir.

-Lo sé… Y no pude revivirlo… cuando destruyeron el monstruo no quedaba nada que reconstruir.

-¿Entonces por qué te disculpas?

-Porque… incluso cuando lo intenté… mi corazón dudó. Mis poderes no sirven si mi corazón duda.

-El corazón… - Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta- Sólo demuestras que el corazón es inútil.

Orihime se giró y lo miró con tristeza.

-Es lo que nos permite seguir vivos.

El ex Cuarto no respondió. ¿Qué era un corazón?

-Habláis con tanta facilidad del corazón…- dijo él, tomando la mano de la joven y mirándola- Como si lo tuvierais en la palma de la mano.

Orihime esquivó su mirada dirigiendo sus ojos al suelo. Tras varios minutos de silencio, la mujer habló.

-Irás con ellos, ¿verdad?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-Se lo debo.

Orihime cerró los ojos. Luego apretó ligeramente la mano de Ulquiorra.

-No mueras, Ulquiorra-san- susurró.

El ex Espada la miró y guardó silencio. Realmente, no sabía qué decir. Había estado a punto de responder "no es asunto tuyo", pero no lo hizo. Miró aquellas manos entrelazadas; la de ella era cálida.

"Oh, ya lo entiendo", pensó. "Es esto. Lo que hay en mi mano".

-Volveré- prometió el hollow.

* * *

La morena suspiró, mirando el _shihakusho_ negro de shinigami que había dejado sobre la silla. Deshizo el nudo de las vendas de su pecho y se las quitó con parsimonia. Se puso el sostén deportivo y las bragas negras, calcetines marrones oscuros hasta las rodillas, una camiseta negra de manga corta, shorts militares y botas de infantería, negras, de media caña. Se colocó la melena delante de un hombro y se miró al espejo; el cabello le llegaba hasta las caderas. Cogió unas tijeras y, tras un breve momento de duda, se cortó el pelo a la altura de media espalda. Tiró el cabello desechado a la basura, y volvió a mirar su antiguo uniforme del Gotei 13. Recordó cuando llegó a Las Noches hacía tantos años: le dieron su uniforme Arrancar, y al cambiarse se había quedado mirando su ropa humana. La angustiosa sensación de cambio que tenía en ese instante era parecida, era como si acabase de despertar de un sueño muy vívido y no supiera distinguir el sueño de la realidad; pero al menos en esa ocasión sabía que la decisión de partir había sido suya. Recogió el _kimono_, el _hakama_, los _tabi_ y las sandalias y las tiró a la basura. Después se ajustó la banda negra de luto en el brazo, respiró hondo y salió de la habitación.

El grupo congregado la observó desde el salón de la tienda de Kisuke Urahara. Sentados alrededor de la mesa se encontraban Yoruichi, Urahara, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra. Los Arrancar también se habían cambiado de ropa. El ex Sexto iba ataviado con unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra de manga corta, una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro y botas de montaña del mismo color de la chaqueta. El Arrancar de ojos verdes, por su parte, vestía pantalones verde oliva, camiseta blanca de manga larga y chaqueta de tela vaquera. Kaede se sentó a la mesa; nadie comentó nada sobre su nuevo aspecto. Ururu, una bonita joven de veintitantos años y sonrosadas mejillas, le trajo una taza de té que la cetra aceptó dándole las gracias.

Yoruichi tenía en brazos a la pequeña Fuu, un precioso bebé de piel de ébano, cabello, cejas y pestañas rubias y ojos amarillos; le recordaba un poco a la difunta Halibel. Urahara carraspeó, y todos lo miraron.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que sé crear vórtices, Kaede?

La aludida entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa y miró al ex capitán con seriedad.

-Tú sabes más que todos los shinigami sobre los cetra, y Yoruichi dijo que yo venía de uno de esos vórtices. Kisuke, el tiempo corre. Si sabes algo, dínoslo, por favor.

El rubio suspiró y se quitó el sombrero para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- murmuró- Sabes… Durante mis numerosos años de exilio, viajé mucho. Descubrí la existencia de los vórtices, y me puse a investigar sobre ellos. Sí, conseguí crearlos, al igual que las gargantas. A través de ellos descubrí muchos mundos completamente diferentes a este… Con sólo decirte que la mayoría de mangas, videojuegos y libros están basados en lo que vio la gente que viajó por esos vórtices…- añadió con una sonrisa- En uno de mis viajes llegué a un mundo donde conocí a una joven de 17 años a la que le faltaba poco para dar a luz. Era la única vendedora de flores en una ciudad sin cielo; tenía tus ojos.

-Aerith…- susurró Kaede.

-Sí, Aerith- corroboró Urahara, mirando el vacío sonriendo con tristeza-. Trabé una buena amistad con ella, le ayudé con su venta de flores, y la defendí de los que venían a buscarla. Ella acabó confiando en mí, y me lo contó todo.

Kaede recordaba algo de los reportes de Final Fantasy VII, pero no con claridad. Escuchó atentamente, como el resto de los congregados.

-Ese mundo se llamaba Gaia, pero los humanos no lo recordaban; lo llamaban el Planeta. No se trataba de un simple pedrusco con plantas y animales sobre él; era un ser vivo en sí. El origen de toda vida es la Corriente Vital, una red subterránea de energía que se recicla a sí misma para alumbrar nuevos nacimientos. Cuando una vida se acaba, su espíritu se descompone en energía y pasa a formar parte de la Corriente. Es un ciclo interminable…

Se trataba de una explicación que todo el mundo podía comprender. Era como el ciclo de la materia y la energía; nada desaparece ni se crea, sólo se transforma.

-Hace miles de años, el Planeta estaba habitado por unos seres llamados cetra. Tenían asombrosos poderes mágicos y la capacidad de escuchar la voz del Planeta. Siempre viajaban en grupo, siguiendo la voz de Gaia, que los conduciría a la Tierra Prometida, un lugar maravilloso de felicidad eterna.

Grimmjow comenzaba a aburrirse, pero encendió un cigarrillo y siguió escuchando.

-Pero los cetra se dividieron… Un gran número de ellos se había cansado de su peregrinaje, y decidieron volverse sedentarios. Poco a poco dejaron de oír la voz del Planeta; eran los antecesores de los actuales humanos.

-Mira que renunciar a sus poderes… - resopló Yoruichi.

-Fue decisión suya, es respetable- opinó Kaede.

Urahara bebió un sorbo de té y continuó su relato.

-Entonces un meteorito se estrelló contra el Planeta. Los cetra emigraron al norte, a la zona del impacto, para utilizar sus poderes para curar la herida que el meteorito le había causado al Planeta. Lo que no sabían es que el meteorito había traído consigo a la Calamidad que cayó del cielo.

-Jenova- susurró la morena.

Grimmjow apretó los puños y levantó la barbilla.

-¿Esa zorra que destripó a la cetra en su escuadrón?

-Grimmjow, cierra la boca, quiero escuchar- ordenó Ulquiorra, inexpresivo.

-¡No me des órdenes, emo!

-Oh, callaos…- murmuró Kaede, cerrando los ojos.

El rubio carraspeó y siguió hablando.

-La Calamidad tomó la forma del cuerpo de los cetra para hacerse pasar por ellos y les contagió algún tipo de virus. Sin saber muy bien cómo, los cetra vieron mermados sus números hasta el punto de llegar al borde la extinción. Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que Jenova les había engañado, consiguieron sellarla y reducirla a alguna forma de estado de suspensión. Pero era demasiado tarde…

Milenios después, científicos de la compañía fabricante de armas ShinRa encontraron a Jenova. Creyeron que era una cetra y comenzaron a experimentar con ella. Inyectaron sus células a sus soldados para darles los poderes de los cetra. Entonces surgió el grupo SOLDADO, guerreros con capacidades sobrehumanas. La compañía adquirió tanto dinero y poder que acabaron gobernando el mundo.

Estúpidos ShinRra, pensó Kaede. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Urahara continuó:

-ShinRa descubrió cómo utilizar la Corriente Vital para obtener energía eléctrica. Condensándola se obtenía la energía Mako. Por todo el Planeta colocaron reactores Mako para condensar la energía vital para obtener electricidad.

-Le chuparon con pajita la vida al Planeta- apuntó Kaede-. Muchos bosques se marchitaron, muchos animales murieron. Si no hay Corriente Vital, no hay vida.

-Exactamente, Kaede- sonrió Urahara-. Luego, los científicos de ShinRa encontraron a Ifalna, la última cetra que quedaba con vida. Era la madre de Aerith, la abuela de Kaede. Querían utilizarla para encontrar la Tierra Prometida, un lugar que ShinRa pensaba que rebosaba Mako. El director de la investigación se llamaba Gast Faremis. Se enamoró de Ifalna y juntos huyeron a Iciclos, una ciudad un poco al sur del Cráter del Norte, donde cayó Jenova. Ifalna puso a Gast al corriente de todo lo referente a los cetra y Jenova.

-Y luego tuvieron a Aerith- dedujo Ulquiorra.

Urahara asintió.

-El antiguo ayudante de Gast, el profesor Hojo, encontró a la familia en Iciclos. Asesinaron a Gast y encerraron a Ifalna y Aerith en un laboratorio del que escaparon un tiempo después.

-Y llegaron a Midgar- agregó la cetra.

-Sí, Midgar, la ciudad donde se encontraba la sede principal de ShinRa. Una ciudad sobre la cual había una placa metálica con otra ciudad sobre ella. Los habitantes de abajo vivían en la miseria, sin poder ver nunca la luz del sol. Eran los Suburbios de Midgar. Ifalna llegó ahí, malherida, y conoció a una mujer que le prometió cuidar de Aerith, Elmyra Gainsborough, antes de que Ifalna muriera.

Grimmjow apagó la colilla en el cenicero y crujió el cuello.

-Aerith creció bajo el cuidado de Elmyra, pero ShinRa la encontró. Durante años intentaron convencerla de que colaborara con la compañía, pero ella se negaba. Aprendió a luchar para defenderse de los que intentaban secuestrarla. Cuando tenía quince años, conoció a un joven SOLDADO llamado Zack Fair. Se enamoraron. Zack desapareció dos años después en una misión, poco después Aerith y yo nos conocimos.

Kaede miró a Urahara a los ojos. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, pero sabía que la historia no había terminado aún.

-Un mes después de conocernos, naciste, Kaede. Eras más pequeña que mi antebrazo. Cuando Aerith te miraba cuando te tenía en los brazos… jamás había visto tanto amor en los ojos de alguien hasta entonces. Recordó que en Iciclos, en otoño, los arces eran particularmente bellos. De ahí sacó tu nombre.

La joven cerró los ojos, intentando serenar su expresión.

-Ella sabía que ShinRa iría a por ti. Me pidió que te llevara a mi mundo, que te buscara una familia que te cuidara y te quisiera tanto como ella. La comprendía, sabía que Aerith no quería que te pasaras la vida en un laboratorio. Le borré la memoria para evitar que sufriera, para que no recordara que había sido madre. Regresé a este mundo y te encontré una familia.

Yoruichi miró al padre de su hija con mala cara.

-No debiste borrarle la memoria.

-No; hizo bien- suspiró Kaede-. Gracias, Kisuke. Eres un buen tipo.

-Eso me dicen- rió el rubio.

-¿Qué pasó después?- inquirió Ulquiorra.

-Es una larga historia y se nos acaba el tiempo- respondió Urahara-, pero estoy seguro de que Kaede os la podrá contar por el camino. Bueno, ella u otros a los que encontréis en ese mundo- añadió.

La morena sabía a quiénes se referían: los demás protagonistas de Final Fantasy VII.

Todos se pusieron en pie y bajaron al inmenso sótano. Una vez ahí, Urahara se alejó del resto y sacó una pequeña y brillante esfera. Era una _materia_.

-Es la _materia_ Puente. Se utiliza para crear vórtices- explicó-. Pero mucho cuidado; el portal no os llevará directamente a Gaia, sino a un espacio en el que hay tantos portales como universos alternativos. Kaede, tú debes seguir la voz del Planeta para encontrarlo. Sólo ve a lo que sientas que te es familiar.

-Lo haré- aseguró ella.

El ex shinigami colocó la _materia_ en el extremo de su _zanpakutoh_ y dio un corte en el aire. Se escuchó un sonido de succión y un punto en el vacío empezó a girar, dando lugar a una espiral que se ensanchó y dejó ver un vórtice naranja brillante.

-Una cosa más- añadió Urahara-: en los demás universos no existe el _reiatsu_. Vuestras técnicas no os servirán para nada. No tendréis ni _zanpakutoh_, ni _bankai_, _resurrecciones_, _kidoh_, _ceros_, _shunpo_, _sonido_… ni siquiera sentiréis vuestro aura.

-Lo imaginábamos- comentó Ulquiorra.

-Tendréis que aprender a luchar con materias.

Los tres asintieron.

-Bien- sonrió el rubio- ¡En mar…!

Una explosión lo interrumpió. Todos miraron en dirección al ruido, y vieron un grupo de shinigami descender al sótano, todos con sus _zanpakutoh_ desenfundadas. Todos tenían el nivel de oficial por lo menos. Estaban dirigidos por los capitanes Komamura y Soi Fong.

-Traidora Kaede Gainsborough- pronunció la capitana del 2º escuadrón-, entrégate y seremos indulgentes contigo.

-Tendréis que cogerme muerta- escupió la cetra, dándose la vuelta y avanzando con paso decidido hacia el vórtice.

Sintió a la shinigami usar el _shunpo_, pero Kaede no era tan rápida como la líder de las Fuerzas Especiales. Se dio la vuelta, en guardia, para descubrir a Yoruichi bloqueando a Soi Fong con suma facilidad.

-Largaos- ordenó la mujer.

La cetra asintió y cruzó el vórtice junto a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra. Antes de que el portal se cerrara, oyeron a Urahara gritarles:

-¡Buena suerte, y volved cuando queráis!

_**continuará...**_

* * *

**CONCURSO DE ONE-SHOTS**

**¡Hola! Como quiero que os animeis a escribir, veamos si os apetece participar en esto.**

**-Normas:**

**1º Debe estar basado en el universo de La última Cetra (1 o 2). Podéis utilizar a los personajes que queráis, siempre que sean de mi fic, y podéis hacer lo que queráis con ellos.**

**2º Sólo un capítulo**

**3º Se exige buena ortografía y gramática.**

**-Se valorará la calidad de la historia y la ortografía y gramática.**

**-Cuando lo escribais, subidlo a fanfiction(com) o fanfic(es). Notificádmelo en un review o mensaje privado para que pueda leerlo y calificarlo. En el resumen debéis especificar que vuestro one-shot es para este concurso.**

**-Premios:**

**1º premio: Al ganador/a le escribiré un fanfic de Bleach de dos capítulos con los personajes que quiera. Además, lo incluiré en mi fic (sí, artista invitado xD)**

**2º premio: Al finalista le escribiré un one-shot sobre Bleach de los personajes que quiera.**

**Esto es todo -w- ¡Animaos a participar!**

**(Fecha límite: cuando yo suba el capítulo 12 de este fic)**

Bien, por fin salimos de Bleach. Espero que no os hayais aburrido con las explicaciones y que lo hayais entendido todo. En cualquier caso, si no habeis comprendido algo, preguntadme a mí o buscad en wikipedia, lo explican todo bastante bien.

Bueno, vayamos con las contestaciones a los reviews...

**Kuchiki Yamiko**: Meh, no creas, yo también tengo mis fetiches raros (¿acaso no se notó el rape en la primera parte? xD) El twincest igual en otros casos, pero pretendo hacer de este un fic "decente"... Bueno, este tiene 9 páginas de word, espero que no se te haga demasiado corto xDDD Un abrazo, y muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Anímate al concurso de one-shots!

**Shara Jeagerjaques**: No, si ya se ve que te ha encantado la muerte del narangayto xDD Podría haber sido más cruel, pero... bah, si ganas el concurso de one-shots, ya te escribiré algo más sangriento aún... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	11. En búsqueda de Gaia

Retsu Unohana resistió el impulso de mirar por encima del hombro a los dos jóvenes que la seguían y continuó con su marcha, con un brillo triste en la mirada. Finalmente, se detuvo ante una puerta corredera.

-Tercera oficial Orihime Inoue- llamó la capitana del 4º escuadrón-, Kurohyo y Hinode Jeagerjaques han acudido a su llamada.

No obtuvieron respuesta. La mujer de cabello negro abrió la puerta de papel y madera e hizo pasar a los mellizos a una habitación sombría. La estancia estaba dividida en dos por una fila de barrotes de madera que retenían la fuerza espiritual. La puerta se cerró antes de que los hermanos hubieran adaptado sus ojos a la oscuridad del cuarto.

Hinode se acercó a la celda y tocó uno de los barrotes. Dentro distinguió a Orihime, sentada de rodillas, de espaldas a ellos, contemplando la luna a través de la pequeña ventana con barrotes.

-Nee-chan…- susurró la muchacha.

Kurohyo sólo frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de hombros, apoyando la espalda en la pared contraria.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Nee-chan?- inquirió Hinode con tristeza.

Inoue sólo suspiró, pero no dijo nada más. El chico sacudió la cabeza, agitando su larga melena azul que ya le llegaba por la cintura, como a su padre cuando liberaba su espada.

-Por ayudar a nuestra madre a salir de aquí- respondió Kurohyo.

La pelinaranja asintió con la cabeza.

-Curé sus heridas y encubrí su huída- explicó.

-Pero- intervino Hinode- ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Eso no es lo importante- replicó la mayor con suavidad-, sólo quería daros información de parte de vuestra madre.

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio. Un momento después, Orihime continuó:

-Me pidió que os dijera que os quedarais aquí, en el Seireitei, y que ni se os ocurra seguirla por nada del mundo. El lugar al que se ha ido con Grimmjow-san y Ulquiorra-san es muy peligroso para vosotros quienes apenas tenéis experiencia en combate…

-¡¿Acaso es idiota? ¡No puede pedirnos que nos quedemos aquí de brazos cruzados!- interrumpió Kurohyo.

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué está pasando!- agregó Hinode- ¡Desapareció hace tres horas y ahora todos nos dicen que es una traidora!

La oficial del 3º escuadrón volvió a suspirar. Cerró los ojos y se puso en pie, dándose la vuelta para encarar a los reclutas.

-Vuestra madre fue atacada por un ser de otro mundo- explicó con calma-. Esa criatura, que mató a casi todos los reclutas de su escuadrón y le robó a Kaede-san algo que puede desencadenar la destrucción de su mundo natal, se hacía pasar por recluta.

-¿Un recluta, pero quién…?- farfulló el joven.

Él miró a su hermana, quien entrelazó los dedos, aparentando calma, pero en realidad se notaba que estaba alterada.

-Nii-chan…-comenzó- La criatura que se hizo pasar por recluta, mató a nuestros compañeros y casi asesina a mamá fue… Jenova.

Kurohyo apretó los dientes y los puños y entrecerró los ojos.

-Ni de coña…- susurró.

-Shizu-chan me lo contó- añadió Hinode-. Presenció la masacre y sobrevivió.

Orihime no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Luego, siguió explicando los sucesos:

-El capitán comandante nos prohibió terminantemente seguir a Jenova, pero Kaede-san desobedeció las órdenes; para ella es algo personal.

-¡Ni de coña!- exclamó Kurohyo- ¿Cómo podéis decir que Jen destripó a nuestra madre y mató a tantos shinigami? ¡Es mi mejor amiga!

-Lo siento muchísimo, Kurohyo-kun- murmuró Inoue-, pero Jenova te engañó. Nos engañó a todos.

-¡Idos todos al infierno!- escupió el joven antes de salir de la estancia, cerrando la puerta corredera tras él con tanta violencia que la rompió.

-Nii-chan… - susurró Hinode.

-Lo siento mucho por él- lamentó Orihime, cabizbaja.

-Le costará asimilar la verdad- suspiró la adolescente-. En cuanto lo haga, querrá venganza.

-Por favor, Hinode-chan…- rogó la mayor- vuestra madre no quería que salierais de aquí…

-Nee-chan- interrumpió la joven de ojos fluorescentes con la determinación en su mirada-, por favor, explícame todo lo que sepas acerca de ese otro mundo.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea, cetra! ¿Quieres concentrarte de una jodida vez?- se impacientó Grimmjow.

-Llevamos veinte minutos caminando por la nada- agregó Ulquiorra, impasible.

Kaede apretó los dientes e hizo caso omiso de ambos Arrancar que caminaban tras ella. Intentó respirar hondo e ignoró la venita que notaba latir en su frente. Vale, llevaban un buen rato sin encontrar nada, y aquel sitio era de lo más extraño. Tras atravesar el portal, habían aparecido en un espacio alargado e irregular que podría describirse como una cueva que, en vez de estar hecha de piedra, parecía estar hecha de extrañas nubes de diferentes colores. Nadie tenía claro qué estaba pisando. Las paredes del espacio estaban surcadas de vórtices azules luminosos, y no podía saberse cuántos había en realidad, pues aquel pasillo informe y nebuloso parecía ser infinito. Aún no notaba nada, así que debía seguir caminando y concentrarse para intentar saber por dónde ir a Gaia, pero…

-¿No sabes ni siquiera si esta lejos?- farfulló el hombre de pelo azul.

-Esto parece una pérdida de tiempo- suspiró el ex Cuarto.

La cetra se paró en seco, con los puños apretados, y se giró para encarar a ambos, bastante enfadada ya.

-¿¡Queréis cerrar la boca de una vez por todas! ¡No puedo concentrarme si estáis todo el día dando por…!

Se interrumpió al reparar en ellos. No los había mirado desde que habían entrado ahí, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que ambos hombres habían cambiado. Sus máscaras de hollow habían desaparecido, al igual que las marcas de sus respectivos ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo parecéis humanos normales?- se sorprendió la joven.

Ambos hombres se miraron, y el más alto levantó una ceja; después volvieron la vista a la cetra.

-Desde que entramos- respondió Ulquiorra.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de nada, estúpida?

Kaede gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

-Par de idiotas…- farfulló.

-¡Te he oído, mocosa!- saltó su pareja.

Siguieron caminando durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que la joven se paró en seco.

-¿Notas algo ya?- inquirió el ex Cuarto.

-Un momento…- murmuró ella.

Miró en dirección a un vórtice azul. Algo le decía que lo había visto antes.

-Por aquí- indicó, seria.

Se detuvieron ante el portal y Kaede fue la primera en atravesarlo… para aparecer en un camino polvoriento en medio de un bosque.

-¿Ya está, ya hemos llegado?- cuestionó Grimmjow.

La morena miró alrededor. ¿Ya estaban en Gaia?

-Yo diría que sí…- respondió, no muy segura.

El lugar le resultaba familiar, pero no le parecía haber estado ahí. Oyó algo a lo lejos y miró en dirección al ruido, a uno de los lados del camino. En la distancia parecía que se acercaba algo que levantaba una nube de polvo detrás, y el sonido parecía ser una especie de grito de guerra.

-¿Qué demonios…?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la persona que se acercaba corriendo llegó a diez metros de ellos, pero no se detuvo en su loca carrera. Era alto, de piel bronceada, cabello negro corto al estilo cazuela y vestido con un mono verde y calentadores naranjas. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus gruesas cejas negras. Parecía que llevaba a cuestas un hombre inconsciente con casi toda la cara cubierta y el pelo alborotado y plateado.

-OOOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA- rugía el hombre de verde, con la llama impresa en sus ojos.

Kaede estaba demasiado sorprendida para darse cuenta de lo que se le venía encima, pero alguien la agarró de la cintura y la apartó de un tirón, cayendo ambos al suelo, ella sobre él.

-¡Estate atenta o te aplastarán, pequeña estúpida!

Era Grimmjow el que la había apartado del hombre de verde, el cual se había perdido de vista, dejando una estela de polvo detrás. La cetra recuperó la compostura y asintió con la cabeza, sonrojada. Se pusieron en pie y miraron hacia la dirección en la que había marchado el extraño con el otro a cuestas.

-Espero que todos los de tu mundo no sean así de molestos, cetra- comentó Ulquiorra, tan inexpresivo como siempre.

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

-Este no es mi mundo, es…

-OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH- oyeron a lo lejos.

Se volvieron hacia el grito y esta vez vieron a un chico de unos quince años vestido igual que el hombre que había pasado antes, incluso con el mismo peinado y las cejas igual de pobladas. Ulquiorra esquivó al chico dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Espérame, Gai-senseeeeeeeeeeei!- exclamó el joven, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Kaede terminó su frase.

-Este es el mundo de Naruto.

La ex shinigami recordaba esa escena en el manga de Naruto: el grupo de protagonistas volvía a la aldea oculta Konoha, con Might Guy en cabeza portando a Kakashi Hatake a su espalda, seguido por Rock Lee.

-¡¿Pero no decías que te resultaba familiar?- saltó Grimmjow, irritado.

-¡Eso es porque me leí el manga, gato bobo!

Tras un buen rato de discusión y muchos suspiros de exasperación de Ulquiorra, se dieron la vuelta y vieron el vórtice por el que habían venido entre los árboles. Al contrario que los vórtices azules del espacio nebuloso, los portales de acceso a dicho espacio eran naranjas. Salieron del mundo de Naruto y volvieron a recorrer el vacío, buscando el vórtice correcto.

* * *

-¿Entonces es aquí?

Los tres miraron alrededor. Todo en ese mundo era muy extraño, como si el universo estuviera formado por un dibujo muy simple y de colores planos. Kaede miró a sus compañeros y se sobresaltó al ver que, aparte de que estaban hechos de trazos de dibujo simples y exagerados, eran amarillos; Ulquiorra algo más blanco que Grimmjow. La joven se miró los brazos y vio que también era de color amarillo. Se encontraban en una calle de una zona residencial, en una acera.

-No, este mundo no es…- respondió con voz queda.

-¡Te voy a matar!- escucharon una voz de hombre.

-¡Aghhh!- respondió una voz infantil.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron un hombre amarillo, gordo y calvo, que sujetaba una maza medieval, persiguiendo a un niño también amarillo, gordito y con pelo puntiagudo.

-Este es el mundo de Los Simpsons- informó la cetra.

Vieron cómo Homer alcanzaba a Bart y empezaba a estrangularlo. Los viajeros se dieron la vuelta y buscaron el vórtice con la mirada. Lo localizaron y salieron de ahí. A Kaede le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más, pero no podían; tenían asuntos mucho más importantes que atender.

* * *

-Por tu expresión deduzco que este universo tampoco es el tuyo- comentó Ulquiorra, mirando a Kaede.

Ella suspiró. Se encontraban en una calle en la zona portuaria de una ciudad costera o una isla. En el embarcadero había varias carabelas, veleros y galeones con diferentes banderas. Por ahí también circulaban hombres de la Marina en su uniforme blanco, controlando a la gente y buscando piratas. Era el mundo de One Piece.

-Vale, ¿sabéis qué? Me la suda que este no sea tu estúpido mundo, cetra. Vamos primero a buscar un jodido restaurante, que se me va a hacer un agujero en el estómago.

-Te recuerdo que Urahara nos dijo que disponíamos de dos horas antes de que se cerrara el vórtice- replicó ella-, y encima no tenemos dinero. ¿Crees que nos dará tiempo a encontrar una casa de empeños y comer antes de…?

El ex Espada alzó la mano, mostrando una bolsa de fieltro llena de tintineantes monedas.

-Como cualquier matón de calle- suspiró Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow echó a andar por delante de ellos.

-Era de un ricachón, no lo va a echar de menos.

El ex Cuarto y la cetra intercambiaron una mirada de exasperación y suspiraron antes de seguir al hombre de pelo azul. Entraron a una taberna y se sentaron en unos taburetes frente a la barra. Mientras Grimmjow pedía una cantidad de comida que hubiera sido suficiente para alimentar a Hinode durante un mes, Kaede echó un vistazo por la taberna. Era un establecimiento enorme y muy ruidoso. Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por rufianes, y había banquetas rotas por las esquinas, licor derramado por el suelo… Las mesas que estaban en mejor estado estaban ocupadas por bandas piratas aparentemente temidas, a juzgar por cómo los trataban los camareros. Pero había una mesa particularmente ruidosa a poca distancia de los tres viajantes. Kaede los reconoció en seguida: eran los piratas del Sombrero de Paja, los protagonistas de One Piece. Monkey D. Luffy seguía empapuzándose a pesar de ser más ancho ya que Homer Simpson, Nami lo regañaba, Zoro se emborrachaba… era un grupo digno de ver. Kaede sonrió con nostalgia al recordar la época en la que leía el manga de One Piece, cuando fantaseaba sobre surcar los mares en un navío pirata. Ahora estaba ahí, pero no iba a poder vivir las aventuras que hubiera querido. Media hora después, cuando la morena, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow hicieron desaparecer de la barra una ingente cantidad de comida, pagaron con el dinero de la bolsa robada. Se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida, cuando escucharon un alboroto en la mesa de la banda del Sombrero de Paja.

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo, tragaldabas!- exclamaba Nami, dándole un capón a su capitán.

Parecía que Luffy había comido demasiado para el presupuesto del que disponían. Kaede cogió la bolsa de dinero robada y se acercó a la mesa para poner el dinero sobre ella. Sonrió a los piratas, algo azorada.

-Espero de todo corazón que encontréis el One Piece- les deseó.

El grupo la miró componiendo diferentes expresiones. Sanji se levantó de la mesa con corazones en lugar de ojos y rodeó la mesa corriendo mientras musitaba "mellorine" para abrazar a la cetra, pero Brook le puso la zancadilla soltando un "¡yohohoho!". Luffy simplemente sonrió enseñando todos los dientes y respondió.

-Lo haremos. ¡Suerte en tu viaje!

* * *

Horas después, salían de otro vórtice que los había conducido al mundo de Aladdin. No sabían cuántos vórtices habían atravesado ya, y estaban a punto de perder la esperanza de encontrar Gaia. Kaede metió las manos en los bolsillos y resopló. Estaba bastante cansada, ya no tenía el aguante que tenía cuando era shinigami. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y notó algo en uno de los bolsillos. Lo cogió y lo sacó: era un papel. Lo desplegó y leyó una nota escrita con la extravagante caligrafía de Kisuke Urahara.

¡Buenas, Kaede-san!

Lamento no haberte dicho esto antes, supongo que era por no alargar más la historia. Olvidé mencionarte el detallito de que, cuando fui a tu mundo, me adelanté unos cuantos años en el tiempo… Es decir, que ahora, en Gaia, en vez de haber pasado treinta años desde los sucesos del juego de FFVII, habrán pasado cuatro… Toda esta historia les sonará muy rara a los que conocían a Aerith, de modo que te aconsejo que escondas tu identidad y lo que te relaciona con tu madre. Empieza por pensar en un apellido bonito. ¡Buena suerte!

-Ese viejo bobo…- masculló la morena.

Grimmjow le quitó la nota y la leyó. Luego se la pasó a Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó el ex Sexto.

-Pasa que vosotros dos vais a tener que dejar de llamarme "cetra" mientras estemos en mi universo, para evitar complicaciones- replicó-. Ya estáis acostumbrándoos a llamarme por mi nombre.

La mujer ignoró a su pareja y siguió caminando. Entonces se detuvo en seco, mirando un punto en el horizonte. Uno de los vórtices parecía brillar más que los demás, y era como si le estuviera llamando…

-¡Es por aquí!- indicó, emocionada, echando a correr hacia el portal.

-Espero que esta vez aciertes- comentó Ulquiorra, inexpresivo.

Atravesaron el portal y lo primero que notaron fue oscuridad; la única luz provenía del vórtice que acababan de atravesar. Entonces empezaron a caer y el portal luminoso se perdió de vista. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de qué estaba pasando, los tres cayeron al agua. Kaede nadó hacia la superficie y sacó la cabeza del agua, cogiendo una buena bocanada de aire. Ya no estaba a oscuras y pudo ver dónde se encontraba, pero sólo pudo localizar algunos pilares que salían del agua, con distintas alturas, dispuestos de forma parecida a escaleras.

-¡Grimmjow! ¡Ulquiorra!- llamó sin obtener respuesta.

Vio una plataforma y nadó hacia ella para salir del agua y sentarse sobre aquella plaza de piedra violácea. Desde ahí pudo observar mejor el lugar. Todo apuntaba a que era subterráneo, pero el techo parecía tener un encantamiento que recordaba a la superficie del mar. Aquella estancia le resultaba muy familiar… ¿Era un templo? Se puso en pie y saltó a un pilar bajo, desde el cual fue saltando a otros pilares, ganando altura. Entonces llegó a una plataforma bastante elevada con una escalera corta de acceso, rodeada de paredes de cristal. Subió la escalinata y lo primero que vio fue una cinta de tela rosa enganchada en una de las barandillas. La desenredó y se la quedó mirando, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. No podía ser… Esa cinta… ¿Era la de…?

"Muy bien… quiero este", dijo la voz de una chica.

Kaede levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor, pero no había nadie.

"Vale, ahora lo compro. Ahora vuelvo", respondió la voz de un joven risueño.

Por más que los buscara con la mirada, la cetra no veía a nadie. Las voces no parecían venir de ningún sitio en concreto, y sonaban con eco.

"Ya está. ¿Cómo lo ves?", preguntó la voz del joven.

"¿Lo has puesto bien? ¿Ya aguantará?", inquirió ella.

"Sí, debería estar bien. ¡Sí, te queda genial!", aseguró el chico.

Entonces la vista de Kaede desapareció y todo se volvió negro. Sólo vio a una chica de unos quince años de espaldas, ataviada con un vestido azul cielo, con el largo cabello castaño trenzado decorado con un lazo rosa en la cabeza. La joven se tocó el lazo y se dio la vuelta, mostrando su hermoso rostro de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cálida sonrisa.

"¡Gracias, Zack!", exclamó ella. "¡Lo llevaré siempre a partir de ahora!"

La imagen de Aerith sonriente desapareció, y la plataforma volvió a ser visible. Kaede miró el lazo rosa en su mano temblorosa. Esa era la cinta de pelo de su madre… y acababa de verla en un recuerdo de su padre, Zack… Ese fue el día que se conocieron, cuando Zack le compró el lazo a Aerith… Kaede estaba demasiado conmocionada para escuchar las voces de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow llamándola. Entonces reparó en el suelo. No se había dado cuenta, pero había manchas de sangre que casi se habían borrado. Se puso en cuclillas y tocó el charco seco con las yemas de los dedos. Entonces se le cortó la respiración y su mente se puso en blanco. De pronto estaba viendo esa misma plataforma desde otro ángulo, justo desde las escaleras. Enfrente había una mujer joven, de rodillas, con las manos en pose de rezo. Era esbelta, iba vestida con un vestido rosa, una chaqueta vaquera roja de manga corta y tenía el cabello color chocolate recogido en una trenza y decorado con un lazo rosa. Era Aerith, pero mayor. La mujer levantó la cabeza y miró al joven que estaba frente a ella para componer una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que un ligero resplandor aparecía en el techo sobre ellos. Entonces las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido: una sombra aterrizó detrás de Aerith y la punta de una espada atravesó su tórax. La sangre empezó a teñir el rosa del vestido. El hombre que la había ensartado levantó lentamente la barbilla y compuso una fría y triunfal sonrisa, con el éxito reflejado en sus ojos fluorescentes con pupila rajada. Su largo cabello plateado le caía a ambos lados de la cara: Sephiroth. El hombre retiró su espada mientras los ojos de Aerith se cerraban y su lazo rosa se deshacía, dejando caer una materia que rebotó en la plataforma antes de caer al agua. La joven se desplomó, y cuando Cloud, el joven que lo había presenciado todo, la cogió antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, el corazón de la cetra había dejado de latir.

Kaede volvió a la realidad cuando notó una mano en el hombro. Miró hacia arriba y vio que era Grimmjow. La morena se puso en pie y lo abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a lo que él respondió rodeándola con los brazos. Cuando se separaron, Ulquiorra estaba mirando la sangre seca del suelo.

-Sabes quién murió aquí- no era una pregunta; era una afirmación.

La cetra asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas.

-Mi madre.

Se serenó y miró la sangre. Habían pasado cuatro años, pero al ser ese un sitio subterráneo, la mancha no se había borrado. Kaede cogió el lazo y se lo anudó en el brazo, como un brazalete de luto.

-Vamos- dijo con la voz llena de determinación.

* * *

**No, ya no hay manera de que me quede un capítulo corto... 9 páginas de word de nuevo xD Espero que no os haya parecido demasiada locura de capítulo y que os hayais divertido tanto como yo escribiéndolo ^^**

**Gente, no os doy tanto el coñazo ya con los reviews, ya que lo doy por imposible ¬¬ Pero al menos participad en el concurso de one-shots (sí, tú también, Shara-chan e_é) Había dicho que la fecha límite fuera el capítulo 12, pero seré buena y la adelantaré al 15. Pero ¡vosotros a escribir, malditos! 8D**

**Y de paso, si os sobra tiempo, dejadme un comentario, que necesito mi alimento de egocetrismo =w= ¡Cuanto más comentéis, más rápido actualizo! =D**

**Un beso, y gracias por leer. Os vuelvo a dejar las bases del concurso, y animaos a participar ^^ Después de las bases están las respuestas a los comentarios.  
**

CONCURSO DE ONE-SHOTS

¡Hola! Como quiero que os animeis a escribir, veamos si os apetece participar en esto.

-Normas:

1º Debe estar basado en el universo de La última Cetra (1 o 2). Podéis utilizar a los personajes que queráis, siempre que sean de mi fic, y podéis hacer lo que queráis con ellos.

2º Sólo un capítulo

3º Se exige buena ortografía y gramática.

-Se valorará la calidad de la historia y la ortografía y gramática.

-Cuando lo escribais, subidlo a **fanfiction(com) o fanfic(es)** . Notificádmelo en un review o mensaje privado para que pueda leerlo y calificarlo. En el resumen debéis especificar que vuestro one-shot es para este concurso.

-Premios:

1º premio: Al ganador/a le escribiré un fanfic de Bleach de dos capítulos con los personajes que quiera. Además, lo incluiré en mi fic (sí, artista invitado xD)

2º premio: Al finalista le escribiré un one-shot sobre Bleach de los personajes que quiera.

Esto es todo -w- ¡Animaos a participar!

(Fecha límite: cuando yo suba el capítulo 15 de este fic)

**Respondiendo a los comentarios:**

**-Shara Jeagerjaques: **¿Que cómo sé tanto de FFVII? Pues porque he jugado y tiene un argumento impresionante. Ya sabes, te lo he recomendado, pero como no me haces ni caso... pues nada -w- Sí, ya ves, los del Seireitei están fatal... y vale que Cloud sea emo, pero ¡¿Sephiroth cara de tía? ¡¿Sepia? Joder, pa matarte e_é Y bueno, ya te dije que el UlquiHime sería pequeñín, pero tú espérate al epílogo xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y ¡anímate para el concurso, que he extendido la fecha límite!**  
**

**-Kuchiki Yamiko: **Y a mí me gusta que te guste el capítulo 8D Y bueno, que yo sepa, el único anime de FFVII que hay es una OVA y no da para mucho, así que más que nada te recomiendo que juegues xD Y nada, gracias a ti por dejarme tus locos comentarios ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que te gusten los siguientes. ¡Anímate para el concurso, que si eres descriptiva mejor! Además, ya que sólo están esas pocas normas, te permito que metas todos tus fetiches raros en tu one-shot -w- Ganbaru!**  
**

**-Minami Tomoeda:** Me alegra que hayas entendido las explicaciones al final xD Intenté ponerlo lo más sinplificado posible... Y bueno, ya ves qué pasó al final con los mellizos. ¿Aparecerán? Quién sabe, igual se me cruzan los cables y los meto xD Tú de momento tendrás que conformarte con esto 8D Nada, me alegra que te guste el fic y que te molestes en dejarme un comentario, así como que te apuntes para el concurso ^^ Un abrazo, y espero que nos leamos en un futuro próximo. **  
**


	12. Aliados

El lago seguía igual que siempre. Sus apacibles aguas apenas se movían, y una suave brisa fresca se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles blancos como la nieve, sin hojas, que rodeaban todo el lugar y que parecían emitir un casi imperceptible resplandor. Era un lugar mágico… hermoso, tranquilizador… e inquietante. Aquella paz que expresaba era más parecida a la paz de la muerte. Pero eso era precisamente lo que le hacía sentir al joven que ahí se encontraba: el sordo dolor de la muerte.

Cloud abrió sus ojos azules verdosos, fluorescentes, y suspiró. La brisa mecía levemente su cabello rubio puntiagudo, cuyos mechones en todas direcciones parecían desafiar a la gravedad. El brillo del agua iluminó un poco su pálida piel. El chico se terminó de descalzar y caminó, entrando con calma en el lago, hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura. Se detuvo y se esforzó en que su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción. Dejó en la superficie una flor: un pequeño lirio blanco, el cual empezó a alejarse lentamente hasta llegar al centro del remanso.

-Hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde que te fuiste… parece mentira. Aún recuerdo cómo tu sonrisa nos animaba a todos. Todavía cuesta aceptar que no volveré a oír tu voz…- bajó el tono a un susurro- Te echo de menos. Todos te echamos de menos; te necesitamos.

Cloud miró la superficie y vio su cara reflejada. Por un instante, le pareció ver el rostro de ella, pero sabía que sólo eran sus recuerdos.

Cuando salió del agua, se sentó en la orilla, mirando las nubes. De vez en cuando le contaba a su amiga cosas que habían pasado, cosas banales que a ella le hubieran hecho reír. Un rato después, escuchó un sonido a lo lejos. Lo reconoció perfectamente: era el Highwind, la nave aérea donde vendrían los demás. Todos los años se reunían ahí ese día, para hablar con Aerith. Vio la nave sobrevolar el bosque y desaparecer tras las copas de los árboles, buscando algún lugar para aterrizar.

El joven se levantó y se calzó sus botas, negras como el resto de su indumentaria, para ver algo reflejado en el agua. Eran tres personas. Miró en su dirección, alerta, viendo que salían del edificio de entrada a la Capital Olvidada, la ciudad de los cetra. Aquel edificio tan pintoresco, justo enfrente del lago, parecía un viejo, gigante y retorcido tronco de árbol emulando una compleja caracola marina. Los tres extraños eran dos hombres y una mujer, todos con pinta de ser peligrosos. Algo de la mujer le resultaba familiar, pero no podía asegurar el qué. Sujetó la empuñadura de la descomunal espada que llevaba en la espalda y miró con desconfianza al trío.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí?- interrogó con frialdad.

* * *

-Sé quién es, yo me encargo- murmuró Kaede a sus acompañantes.

La cetra se adelantó, dejando a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra en la puerta del edificio, y caminó con calma hacia Cloud, levantando las manos a la altura del pecho, con las palmas hacia delante.

-No venimos a luchar, no contra ti ni tus aliados- declaró la joven-. Vamos desarmados y sin _materia_- añadió cuando vio que el rubio se colocaba en guardia con su espada por delante.

-No me has contestado- apuntó Cloud.

-Nuestros nombres carecen de importancia, pues no somos de este mundo y nadie nos conoce- replicó ella, sin perder la calma-. Pero te agradecería que escucharas lo que tenemos que decir.

-Te escucho- respondió el joven, aún receloso.

-¡Cloud!- exclamó una voz femenina.

Kaede se encontró besando el suelo de repente. Alguien la había derribado e inmovilizado. Soltó un quejido de dolor e intentó levantar la cabeza.

-¡Suéltame!

-No te muevas, te lo advierto- le contestó la voz de mujer de antes.

Esa voz le resultaba familiar, pero no podía saber quién era. Lo único que podía asegurar era que a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow también los habían detenido, a juzgar por las maldiciones del segundo.

-No hemos venido a luchar- masculló la cetra-, ¡necesitamos vuestra ayuda!

-Tifa, suéltala, una tumba no lugar para combatir. Que diga lo que tiene que decir- pidió Cloud.

-Hmph… de acuerdo- accedió la mujer.

Kaede pudo ponerse en pie y sacudirse la tierra de la ropa. Miró a Tifa, la mujer que la había inmovilizado. Era una mujer alta y esbelta, pálida, de rasgos suaves, larga melena castaño oscuro y ojos de color rojo oscuro, que podían ser cálidos, pero ahora sólo eran desconfiados. Iba vestida también de negro, con una chaqueta sin mangas de cremallera por adelante y larga por detrás; llevaba pantalones cortos por las rodillas y botas ligeras. Sus guantes de cuero hicieron ruido en sus puños apretados. La cetra intentó no enfocar la vista en los atributos más llamativos de la mujer (sí, esos tan grandes), no quería dar esa primera impresión. Cuando ambas establecieron contacto visual, la expresión de Tifa cambió; parecía que había tenido un de-ja-vu.

-¿De qué te conozco?- inquirió.

Kaede se sorprendió. ¿Por qué iban a conocerla? Si había abandonado ese mundo en brazos de Urahara antes de que el resto conociera a Aerith… Entonces ¿se parecía a su madre?

"Mis ojos", pensó la cetra. "Son iguales que los de Aerith…"

Rompió el contacto visual y miró el lago.

-No me conoces, no nos hemos visto nunca- contestó.

Entonces vio algo en el lago. _En la orilla, enfrente del edificio de entrada a la Capital Olvidada, había un grupo pequeño de gente, algunos serios, otros llorando en silencio. Entre ellos estaba Tifa. Una persona se separaba del grupo: Cloud. Llevaba el cuerpo sin vida de Aerith en brazos, con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal. Estaba caminando con calma pero sin pausa, entrando en el agua, hasta que le llegó a la cintura, justo al borde de un abismo subacuático. Dejó con parsimonia el cadáver en el agua y pareció dudar un instante antes de soltarla con delicadeza. El rostro con los ojos cerrados de la cetra parecía tener una leve sonrisa en los labios; casi podría decirse que estaba dormida. Aerith empezó a hundirse lentamente, desapareciendo en las profundidades de su tumba acuática…_

Kaede volvió a la realidad cuando la agarraron por la barbilla, sin brusquedad pero con firmeza. La joven miró a los ojos al hombre que la sujetaba: eran unos ojos de un color rojo intenso, como si de un vampiro se tratara. El sujeto era tan o más pálido que Ulquiorra, le sacaba un par de cabezas y tenía el pelo negro cortado a flecos: largo por media espalda y con mechones puntiagudos por la parte superior de la cabeza; una cinta rojo oscuro cubría su frente y unas pocas zonas de su cabello. Vestía una capa roja rasgada sobre una indumentaria negra. Era Vincent Valentine.

-¿Qué…?- balbuceó la ex shinigami.

El hombre se fijó en sus ojos un rato y antes de soltarla, murmuró con voz grave:

-Ya veo…

La cetra parpadeó. ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Se lo habría imaginado? No era probable, pero algo le decía que él sabía algo…

-¿Ya ves qué Vin?- preguntó una voz femenina bastante infantil.

La que había hablado se le colgó a Vincent del brazo. Era una chica menuda, bastante delgada y sin apenas curvas, con el cabello castaño oscuro corto a la altura de la mandíbula. Vestía una camiseta con flores blancas bajo un chaleco de cremallera, ambas prendas negras, unos shorts grises y botas acordonadas hasta la rodilla. Su frente estaba cubierta por un protector ninja, y sus ojos oscuros escrutaban el rostro de Kaede con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó la muchacha.

Vincent se soltó y se retiró. Detrás escucharon una rapsodia de palabras malsonantes, por parte de Grimmjow y otra voz masculina. Kaede se dio la vuelta y vio a sus compañeros de rodillas, con las manos sobre la cabeza, mientras otros dos hombres los apuntaban con sus armas. Uno de ellos era muy alto, muy musculoso y negro. Era muy parecido a Mr. T, del equipo A. Lo que más llamaba la atención es que tenía una metralleta implantada en el brazo derecho, en lugar de mano y la mitad del antebrazo. El otro hombre era el que había escupido tantas palabrotas como Grimmjow. Era de complexión atlética, pelo rubio, corto y echado hacia atrás por unas gafas de aviador, cara de malas pulgas y un eterno cigarrillo en la boca. Su arma consistía en una lanza de combate.

-Será mejor que hables- llamó su atención Cloud.

La cetra asintió con la cabeza.

-Una criatura potencialmente peligrosa huyó de nuestro mundo tras provocar un desastre. Robó una _materia_ llamada Lázaro.

-¿Lázaro?- repitió Tifa.

-Nunca he oído que haya una _materia_ así- replicó la muchacha de pelo corto-, y eso que soy una caza-_materias_ nata.

-Con ese nombre- comentó Vincent-, lo más probable es que sirva para resucitar a los muertos.

Un silencio siguió a esa frase.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- cuestionó Cloud- ¿Qué criatura es esa?

Kaede miró a los ojos al rubio antes de contestar.

-Jenova.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que confiar en ti?- susurró el joven.

-Porque ninguno queremos que _él_ regrese- respondió ella.

Cloud tragó y desvió la mirada para murmurar:

-Sephiroth…

* * *

Todos transitaban entre los árboles blancos, camino a la nave.

-Cloud Strife- se presentó el rubio, estrechándole la mano a Grimmjow.

Éste lo miró arqueando una ceja, pero devolvió el saludo.

-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

-Tifa Lockhart- sonrió la joven de ojos rojos oscuros, dándole la mano al ex Cuarto.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer- respondió éste, quedamente.

La chica de cabello corto y comportamiento infantil le cogió ambas manos a Kaede y sonrió ampliamente, con algo de arrogancia.

-¡Yo soy la increíble e inimitable gran ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!

La cetra le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Kaede Ga… ejem- tosió. Se había olvidado de que su apellido la delataría. ¿Cómo debería presentarse? ¿Jeagerjaques? Ni hablar, no estaba casada con Grimmjow, y a él le haría una gracia tremenda- Schiffer.

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow la miraron levantando ambos una ceja.

-Ah… ¿sois hermanos?- dudó Tifa.

¿Por qué habría dicho el apellido del Arrancar? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, ambos eran pálidos y tenían el mismo color de pelo. No es que el color de sus ojos fuera el mismo, pues los del hollow eran más oscuros, y los de la mujer del tono del césped al sol, pero al fin y al cabo eran verdes. Incluso eran bastante tranquilos en lo que a carácter se refería. Sí, podrían pasar por hermanos.

-Eh… sí, lo somos.

-No nos parecemos demasiado- comentó Ulquiorra.

-Sí, éste ha salido a su padre, que también era un soso- agregó Grimmjow, divertido.

-Vincent Valentine- se presentó el hombre alto, pálido de ojos rojos brillantes.

El hombre negro que tenía la metralleta implantada en el brazo derecho se presentó como Barret Wallace, y el otro rubio, de gafas de aviador y cigarrillo en la boca se hizo llamar Cid Highwind.

Mientras marchaban, Cloud se giró a Tifa.

-¿Dónde están Red XIII y Reeve?

-Se quedaron en la nave para cuidar de Marlene y Denzel. Te vimos desde la nave y pensamos que tenías problemas…

-Me he enfrentado a cosas peores…

A Grimmjow se le hinchó una venita en la frente. ¿Cómo que peores? Se iba a enterar el rubito pelopincho de lo que valía un peine…

-… que tres tipos desarmados y sin materia- concluyó Cloud, sin haberse percatado de nada.

Kaede cayó en una cosa.

-Hemos de pasar por una armería y conseguir unas pocas materias- pensó en voz alta.

-Ahora vamos a Edge- señaló Vincent-. Hay buenos proveedores.

El Highwind, la nave aérea del grupo grande y plateada, imponía bastante vista de cerca. En el casco había un dibujo de una atractiva mujer en bikini, posando provocativamente. La rampa del vehículo descendió y apareció un grupo de tres personas y un animal. Había un niño de unos diez años con el cabello corto, revuelto y castaño claro, y los ojos entre azul y verde. Una chiquilla de ocho años iba agarrada del brazo del niño; tenía el cabello marrón, recogido en una coleta con un lazo rosado, flequillo recto y los ojos castaños. Delante de ellos descendía por la rampa un hombre adulto, alto, con el pelo oscuro de media melena, peinado hacia atrás, ojos negros y perilla y barba corta; vestía una gabardina larga azul ultramar. A la izquierda de los niños iba una criatura que parecía un gran felino de pelaje rojo anaranjado, con una cresta granate en la cabeza y cuello, decorada con plumas de ave. Sobre la pata delantera izquierda se veía el número XIII, una profunda cicatriz le cruzaba verticalmente el ojo derecho, y en el extremo de la cola, en vez de pelo, ardía una llama naranja. Cuando llegaron a tierra, comenzaron las explicaciones y las presentaciones. El niño era Denzel, la pequeña se llamaba Marlene, el hombre se presentó como Reeve Tuesti y el felino resultó ser Red XIII. Acordaron hablarlo todo tranquilamente en la taberna que regentaba Tifa en la ciudad de Edge.

-Nos vemos en el Séptimo Cielo- se despidió de todos Cloud, arrancando su moto.

* * *

El Séptimo Cielo era el nombre del bar. Comida casera, a domicilio y pub a la noche, según dijo Tifa cuando llegaron a Edge a bordo del Highwind. La ciudad estaba construida alrededor de las ruinas de la antigua Midgar, la ciudad donde estaba anteriormente la sede principal de la disuelta compañía Shin-Ra.

Edge era una ciudad triste y gris cuyos edificios estaban hechos en su mayoría de chatarra. Cuando entraron al Séptimo Cielo, los envolvió el olor de la comida recién hecha. A Kaede se le hizo la boca agua; no había caído en la cuenta del hambre que tenía. Tifa cerró el bar y entre ella, Cid y Barret colocaron unas cuantas mesas para formar una hilera. Al poco llegó Cloud, y, después de poner la mesa, se sentaron todos a cenar. Tifa había cocinado vichyssoise de primero, y venado al horno de segundo.

-¿En vuestro mundo no hay materia, Grimm?- preguntó Yuffie, con la boca llena de comida.

El aludido arrancaba un trozo de carne con los dientes antes de masticarlo y tragar.

-Ni materia ni la corriente de la vida esa- respondió con indiferencia.

-No es difícil usar las materias de forma básica en combate- observó Reeve-, aprenderéis deprisa.

Después de cenar, los niños subieron al piso de arriba a dormir, y Tifa empezó a servir bebidas y combinados.

-¿Qué son esas ruinas en el centro de Edge?- quiso saber Ulquiorra, mirando su copa de oporto.

-Midgar, o al menos lo que fue- replicó Red XIII con su grave voz.

-¿Midgar?

-Fue destruida por Meteorito hace cuatro años- aclaró Tifa.

Kaede recordaba el final del juego de FFVII. El grupo de protagonistas se encontraba en el Highwind sobrevolando los alrededores de Midgar, mientras Vincent y Yuffie evacuaban a los habitantes de la ciudad. Sobre los edificios se cernía una enorme esfera escarlata, más grande que la ciudad, que descendía lentamente pero sin pausa sobre el suelo. En su pausada caída, se levantaban violentos tornados que destrozaban los edificios, y rayos que fulminaban lo que encontraran a su paso. Claro, los dos Arrancar no sabían nada acerca de aquello.

-Tenemos una idea aproximada, pero no sabemos demasiado sobre Meteorito- declaró la cetra.

-Si le haces una herida al Planeta, éste acumulará energía vital para sanarla- explicó Cloud-. Sephiroth pensaba que si le inflingía una herida suficientemente grande al Planeta, toda la corriente vital se acumularía ahí y él podría absorberla para convertirse en un dios o algo parecido…

-Ese #%& de Sephiroth invocó a Meteorito- agregó Cid, alcanzándole a Kaede un cigarrillo que ella le había pedido.

-Ese pedrusco en llamas casi se carga el Planeta- gruñó Barret, sacudiendo el brazo donde llevaba implantada la ametralladora.

-Derrotamos a Sephiroth, y sobrevolamos los alrededores de Midgar para ver si Sanctus había surtido efecto.

-¿Sanctus?

-Un antiguo hechizo. Sólo los cetra sabían invocarlo. Se suponía que protegería el Planeta de Meteorito, pero era demasiado tarde para él…

-Por suerte ella nos salvó- susurró Tifa.

-Ella…- murmuró Kaede.

-Aerith- suspiró Cloud.

Un silencio siguió a aquel nombre, como si fuera tabú.

-Nuestra amiga y compañera de batallas. Estaba invocando a Sanctus cuando Sephiroth la asesinó, un tiempo antes de la batalla final- prosiguió el rubio.

-Pero, si estaba muerta, ¿cómo os salvó?- dudó Ulquiorra.

Algunos lo miraron de soslayo por la poca delicadeza e indiferencia de sus palabras.

-Su espíritu movilizó toda la corriente vital del Planeta y la usó como arma para detener a Meteorito- siguió Cloud-. Midgar quedó destruida, pero el Planeta fue salvado.

-De eso hace cuatro años- apuntó Vincent, con los ojos mirando al pasado.

Después de unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, oyeron un sonido electrónico.

-Perdonad, es mi PHS- se disculpó Reeve, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo.

El hombre sacó un teléfono móvil. ¿Ahí se llamaban PHS? Era un detalle que la cetra no recordaba del videojuego. Ah, sí, se usaba cuando querías cambiar los integrantes del grupo de combate…

-Reeve Tuesti- contestó el tipo-. Sí. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- se puso de pie de un salto, con el rostro consternado- No, lo sé. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

-¿Qué pasa, Reeve?- quiso saber Yuffie.

-Parece que hay problemas en el cuartel general de la WRO. Tengo que ir a arreglar un par de asuntos… No, no hace falta que vengáis- añadió, al ver que algunos se levantaban de la silla-. Volveré mañana a primera hora. De mientras, seguid aclarándoles a nuestros nuevos aliados más cosas de este mundo.

Tras una breve despedida, Reeve salió del Séptimo Cielo. Se escuchó un helicóptero acercarse y luego alejarse; habrían venido a por el hombre.

-¿Qué es la WRO?- indagó Kaede.

-World Regenesis Organization. Se encarga de reconstruir lo que Shin-Ra destruyó y de proteger el planeta.

-Vamos, que viene a ser otra especie de gobierno- interpretó Grimmjow.

-Yo formo parte de la WRO- presumió Yuffie, sonriente-. Estoy a cargo del espionaje y…

-Yo me encargo de buscar fuentes de energía alternativas al mako- gruñó Barret.

-¡Estaba hablando, no me interrumpas!- se indignó la ninja- Vin también está. Y Cid.

El grupo de protagonistas del Final Fantasy VII les contó un poco lo que había sucedido el año anterior. Por lo visto, Shin-Ra había ocultado bajo tierra un ejército de SOLDADOs mutantes que querían invocar un arma llamada Omega… Gracias a la WRO, consiguieron vencer a esos guerreros. Según el punto de vista de Kaede, esa historia era irrelevante al problema al que se enfrentaban: Sephiroth podía regresar. No comentó nada al respecto.

-Chicos- llamó Tifa-, no sé a vosotros qué os parece, pero me sabe mal empezar a planear algo sin Reeve. ¿Podríamos esperar a que regresara a primera hora?

-Buena idea- apoyó Cid, apagando una colilla en el cenicero-. Estoy que me caigo de sueño, #&%#.

* * *

Kaede despertó justo antes de que amaneciera. Se incorporó con la espalda dolorida de dormir en el sofá y se frotó los ojos. ¿Aún no era de día? Según el reloj de la pared, eran las 5:47 de la mañana. Se levantó y se cubrió con la manta con la que se había tapado durante la noche para acercarse a la ventana que daba a las calles de Edge. Aún no había casi nadie transitando en el exterior, era muy temprano todavía. El cielo era de color azul oscuro grisáceo, como el mar en invierno. Aún había mucha contaminación de la época en la que se usaba la energía Mako como principal combustible…

Una mortecina luz verdosa empezó a brillar en el horizonte que se veía entre los edificios. La franja luminosa se tornó amarilla, y después naranja. No era el amanecer más bello que había visto en su vida; de hecho, parecía algo deprimente. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal? Se le puso la piel de gallina. Definitivamente, algo malo estaba sucediendo…

-Eres madrugadora, ¿eh?- comentó una voz femenina.

Kaede se dio la vuelta para encarar a Tifa, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, seria. La cetra intentó sonreír y se frotó la nuca.

-He tenido un sueño movidito- explicó.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno. ¿Me ayudas?

-¡C-claro!

Hora y media después, estaban todos los de la cena sentados, a excepción de Reeve, devorando el desayuno.

-¿Y el de la perilla?- inquirió Grimmjow, sirviéndose beicon.

-Reeve- corrigió Vincent, tomando con calma su café solo.

-Debería haber llegado ya- señaló Cloud, serio.

Dos horas después, decidieron llamar al fundador de la WRO. Tifa marcó el número de memoria en el teléfono del restaurante y esperó.

-¿Reeve?- preguntó.

De repente su rostro reflejó la preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede ahí?

-Pon el manos libres- indicó Barret.

Tifa accedió y todos fueron capaces de oír lo que sucedía al otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaban explosiones y gritos.

-¡Tifa!- jadeó la voz de Reeve- ¡Maldita sea, nos han atacado! ¡Casi todos los del edificio han muerto!

-¡¿QUÉ?- exclamaron la mitad de los presentes.

-¡¿QUIÉN?- saltaron Cid y Barret.

-¡Reeve! ¡¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una agitada Tifa.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo el hombre del teléfono- ¡Me han visto…! ¡Tifa, diles a los demás que vayan al edificio Shin-Ra a buscar los datos de AAAAAAARGH!- la frase fue interrumpida por un grito agónico.

Se escucharon un par de explosiones más y después el pitido intermitente del teléfono por perder la señal.

-Reeve…- musitó Tifa.

Kaede cerró los ojos. Sabía que algo iba mal. Ahora se acababa de confirmar.

Tardaron unas horas en llegar al continente del Este. Nadie, ni siquiera los visitantes del otro mundo, se había admirado con el paisaje del camino. El Highwind atravesaba prados, mares y montañas mientras sus ocupantes esperaban llegar a su destino, serios. Cuando, por fin, llegaron al edificio principal de la WRO, bajaron de la nave y se detuvieron ante un inmenso cráter humeante. Entre los escombros había cadáveres carbonizados. Yuffie, muy alterada, marcó el número de Reeve en su PHS, pero no daba señal. Se separaron para buscar entre los cascotes, y después de una hora, encontraron los cadáveres de Reeve y muchos miembros conocidos de la WRO.

"Ya ha comenzado", pensó Kaede.

* * *

**Espero que tanta descripción de nuevos personajes no os hayan liado ^^U Y bueno, que sepáis que si os liáis, hay un buen puñado de fotos de cada uno de los personajes en imágenes google o cualquier buscador de imágenes.**

**Y bueno, que nada, no hay manera de que me salga un capítulo corto... aunque creo que no os molesta en absoluto xD Espero que os haya gustado y tengáis ganas de leer el siguiente que escriba.**

**Que sepáis que el concurso de one-shots sigue en pie e_é y quiero que participéis todos. La fecha límite está en el capítulo 15, pero si tenéis algo escrito podéis subirlo ya.**

**Sin más dilaciones, me despido de vosotrs, y muchas gracias por leer. Comentad si os ha gustado y viceversa, un un abrazo muy grande.**

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**Minami Tomoeda**: Sí, ya ves qué pasó con los renacuajos... y no te preocupes, saldrán más a lo largo de la historia ^^ y sí, no veas cómo me reí escribiendo sus aventuras por los otros mundos... *se seca una lagrimita de la risa* Bueno, supongo que esos recuerdos son necesarios revivirlos para saber qué pasó por ahí. En cuanto a lo demás, no te preocupes, yo también he tenido mudanza y problemas con el internet. Me alegra que vayas a participar en el concurso, y estoy deseando leer lo que vayas a escribir (si lo tienes hecho ya, puedes ir colgándolo y me pasas un link en un review). Muchas gracias por leer, y muchísimas gracias más por molestarte en dejarme un comentario. Cuídate, y un abrazo.


	13. AVALANCHA

La pantalla de la televisión del Séptimo Cielo parpadeó un par de veces antes de emitir la imagen correctamente. La presentadora del noticiario se estaba colocando bien el pinganillo en la oreja de forma que quedó invisible tras su peinado. Luego compuso una sonrisa postiza para la cámara y comenzó con su ensayada voz de locutora:

-_Buenos días, espectadores. Esto es el telediario matutino, sus noticias sin censura. Tenemos importantes sucesos de los que informar._

-No creo que hayan averiguado nada de la destrucción del cuartel general de la WRO- opinó Cloud, serio.

-Ni siquiera nosotros tenemos pistas- agregó Red XIII.

Yuffie, por enésima vez, se sonó la nariz ruidosamente. Ella y Tifa habían llorado mucho los dos días anteriores, justo después de la muerte de Reeve y el resto de la WRO.

_-… de modo que el nuevo gobierno mundial volverá a estar en manos de la compañía Shin-Ra S.A., la cual…_- seguía informando la presentadora del telediario.

-¡¿QUÉ?- saltaron todos a la vez, menos Vincent, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.

-¡No pueden estar hablando en serio!- se escandalizó Yuffie.

-¡#%&#Ç, %#¬$#*#&!- opinó Cid.

-¡Como vuelvan a intentar drenar mako, los coseré a tiros!- rugió Barret.

-¿Quién ha tomado esa decisión? ¿Es que la gente se ha vuelto loca?- clamó Kaede.

-Shh- los mandó callar Cloud, con la mirada fija en el televisor todavía.

_-… desde la explosión del edificio central de la WRO. Afortunadamente, ya se han descubierto a los culpables, los cuales siguen en libertad, para nuestra desgracia…_

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- confesó Tifa con voz queda.

_-… el antiguo grupo terrorista, AVALANCHA, anunció su regreso destruyendo el cuartel general de la WRO…_

-¡NO!- gimieron todos a la vez, menos Vincent, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a acusarnos de matar a NUESTRO amigo?- vociferó Barret, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas.

-¡%&¬*#, &$#Ç·=%!- secundó Cid.

Red XIII apretaba los dientes mientras en el fondo de su garganta comenzaba un rugido grave y sordo. Tifa se cubría la cara con las manos. Cloud no apartaba la vista de la pantalla. Yuffie estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos de la cabeza.

-_Adjuntamos una foto de archivo junto con los nombres de cada uno de los miembros de AVALANCHA e informamos de que son muy peligrosos. Los civiles harán bien en evitarlos. Para el resto, Shin-Ra ofrece un millón de gils por cada uno de sus miembros, vivo o muerto, y medio millón por cualquier persona que colabore con los terroristas._

Las fotos de todos los presentes, exceptuando a los viajeros de _Bleach_, desfilaron por la pantalla junto a sus nombres. Habían puesto precio a sus cabezas… un millón de gils (la moneda usada en ese mundo). Y además, también ofrecían medio millón por quienes les ayudaran; es decir, Kaede, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

-Es una conspiración- soltó Vincent, como si nada de todo aquello le hubiera afectado lo más mínimo-. Quienquiera que esté al mando de Shin-Ra, nos quiere muertos a todos. Incluso sabrá de vuestra llegada- añadió, mirando a los tres del universo alternativo-; por ello también piden recompensa por vosotros.

Proscritos. Ahora eran todos fugitivos. Tendrían que huir de ahí, buscar un lugar seguro e idear un plan…

-Puede ser que…- comenzó Cloud, taciturno- que quien esté al cargo de Shin-Ra fuera quien enviara a Jenova a vuestro mundo.

-Es lógico- opinó Ulquiorra.

-¿No estaba Rufus a cargo de Shin-Ra?- se extrañó Kaede.

Rufus Shinra era el hijo del anterior presidente de Shin-Ra. Tras la muerte de su padre, había heredado el cargo en la empresa, hacía cuatro años.

-Ya no- contestó Red XIII-. Murió hace seis meses.

La cetra se mordió el labio. Eso sí que no lo sabía.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Dijeron que murió en un accidente… - informó Yuffie- Qué cuento más viejo.

-Oye, tú, tetuda- llamó Grimmjow a Tifa.

Silencio incómodo.

-Yo… yo… yo…- balbuceó la mujer, avergonzada.

-¡¿Cómo la has llamado?- se indignaron Cloud, Barret, Cid, Red XIII y Kaede.

-¿Qué mosca os ha picado? No me acordaba de su maldito nombre- replicó Grimmjow, aparentemente serio, pero Kaede sabía que él se estaba divirtiendo.

-Tiene sólo cuatro letras, pero no me extraña que te resulte difícil recordarlas…- comentó Ulquiorra tranquilamente.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, estúpido emo?- gruñó el hombre de pelo azul, con una venita latiéndole en la frente.

-¿Por qué estáis siempre igual vosotros dos?- se quejó Kaede.

-¿No tenías algo que decirle a Tifa?- recordó Vincent, tan inexpresivo como Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow miró al hombre de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

-Sí. El amigo vuestro que murió antes de ayer te dijo algo justo antes de palmarla. Algo de investigar un edificio.

Tifa se quedó mirando el suelo mientras pensaba. Luego abrió los ojos.

-Dijo que fuéramos al edificio Shin-Ra… a buscar los datos de alguien… ¿Podría ser…?

-Es la única pista que tenemos- sentenció Cloud.

* * *

-No está mal para ser novata en el uso de materias- cumplimentó Yuffie, sonriente.

Kaede enfundó su naginata (alabarda japonesa) y se la colocó sujeta a la espalda, asintiendo al cumplido, mientras el robot centinela al que acababa de fulminar con un hechizo rayo caía al suelo echando humo; prefería emplear la magia, pues siempre se le había dado mejor que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Había ido junto con Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Red XIII y Cloud a la armería de Edge el día anterior al anuncio de que eran terroristas, para proveerse de armas y materias. Observó cómo su pareja partía en dos a otro robot dando un fuerte golpe con su gran hacha de doble filo hecha de mithril (un metal más duro y ligero que el acero); a pesar de haber adquirido algunas materias, parecía que prefería dañar con ataques físicos a sus enemigos. Ulquiorra, por su parte, se había hecho con una claymore (una espada de modelo medieval, a dos manos) de acero lustroso; él combinaba ataques físicos y mágicos.

Se encontraban todos en las ruinas de los alrededores del antiguo edificio central Shin-Ra. Tenían que llegar a los restos de la construcción para poder acceder a la base de datos para buscar lo que fuera que les diera alguna pista sobre quién los quería muertos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, habían logrado acceder, escalando, al antiguo archivo. El problema es que no cesaban de aparecer robots centinela y algunos monstruos, de modo que Barret, Cid, Grimmjow, Red XIII, y Yuffie se ocuparon de cubrir a sus compañeros mientras éstos buscaban información. Comenzaron a buscar en estanterías, archivadores, guardaron discos duros de ordenadores destruidos… Kaede buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera tener relevancia, pero estaba nerviosa. ¿De cuánto tiempo disponían hasta que Shin-Ra los encontrara? Y ¿qué pasaría cuando lo hicieran? No quería enterarse de esa manera de quién los quería muertos, de quién quería resucitar a Sephiroth, pues estarían en una clara desventaja. ¿Qué se suponía que debía buscar?

"¿Qué debo hacer?", se preguntó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mientras revisaba un libro de registros antiguos. Las explosiones de los combates de sus compañeros, fuera del edificio, la distrajeron. "¿Qué he de hacer? ¿Qué he de buscar?". Cerró los ojos, agobiada, cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Miró, pero no había nadie. Se dio la vuelta, y todo lo que alcanzó a ver fue una figura semitransparente, casi invisible, pero que, inconfundiblemente, vestía de rosa. Aquella visión caminaba tranquilamente por la sala medio derruida, hasta detenerse frente a un gran archivador. Posó la mano en uno de los cajones y luego se volvió, sonriente, hacia la mujer, para luego desaparecer. Kaede se quedó mirando la nada, embobada, y después sacudió la cabeza. Se puso en pie y caminó, insegura, para llegar al archivador. En todos los cajones había una placa con cuatro cifras; cada cajón contenía datos sobre un año específico. Miró el que había tocado el fantasma y se quedó perpleja. No, tenía que ser casualidad… Esa fecha… era la de 19 años atrás, justo cuando terminó la guerra contra _él_.

Abrió el cajón con manos temblorosas. Había pocas carpetas, así que las cogió todas y las colocó sobre la mesa donde había estado revisando los archivos. Ulquiorra apartó un montón de libros que tenía delante y miró a su compañera, serio.

-Conozco esa mirada- afirmó en voz baja-. Tus poderes de cetra te han ayudado a descubrir algo.

-Era _ella_- respondió al mismo volumen-. Me ha señalado lo que había en ese cajón…

El ex Espada miró las carpetas y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al percatarse de la fecha. Ambos cogieron una de las carpetas y comenzaron a indagar, examinándolas una a una. Un rato después, de diez carpetas quedaban ya sólo dos. El Arrancar cogió la última y la abrió. La cetra seguía revisando la suya, cuando oyó que su compañero decía:

-Lo he encontrado.

El resto se volvió y se acercó a Ulquiorra. Éste miraba a Kaede, impertérrito, pero su mirada decía algo.

-Hace diecinueve años, un empleado fue contratado por Shin-Ra como científico. Nunca destacó, siempre pasó desapercibido. Lo que nadie supo fue que él pertenecía, como nosotros, a otro universo.

-Ulquiorra- casi suplicó Kaede-, dime que no es _él._

El hombre no mutó su expresión facial.

-Ingresó en Shin-Ra tres meses después de perder la guerra contra nosotros en nuestro universo.

-¿Quién es?- inquirió Cloud.

Ulquiorra miró al rubio antes de volver a mirar a la ex shinigami. Y habló:

-Sousuke Aizen.

Kaede cerró los ojos y escondió el rostro entre las manos.

-No…

-¿Quién es ese Aizen?

-¿Qué guerra?

La cetra no oía las preguntas de los demás. No, no podía. Un zumbido se había apoderado de sus tímpanos y le impedía oír nada.

Aizen… él seguía vivo…

Se puso en pie y salió de la estancia. Se asomó al extremo de un pasillo, donde no había pared y daba directa a las ruinas, cincuenta pisos más abajo. Hacía viento frío, pero ya no lo notaba. Se llevó inconscientemente la mano debajo de la garganta, sobre las clavículas, donde Ulquiorra había tenido el agujero de hollow. Donde había estado la herida que la había matado. Su respiración se cortó y cayó de rodillas.

-No…- jadeó.

Eso, suplica como la puta que eres…

Gimió de dolor al notar pinchazos en el cuello, pulmones y base de la espalda.

¿Qué por qué te escogí a ti, Grimmjow? Porque eras el más fácil de manipular…

Se encogió sobre sí misma. Se mareaba. Ojalá el aire frío en su cara la reanimara… Se incorporó y se apoyó en una pared. Debía tranquilizarse. No podía perder los nervios. Tenía una misión muy importante, y no debía dejar que el shock se lo impidiese. Cinco minutos después, apareció Ulquiorra, que la miró serio un rato, y luego observó las ruinas distantes.

-Los traumas psicológicos pueden traer problemas, pero tendrás que superarlos, cetra.

-Lo sé…- murmuró ella- Y… recuerda, no puedes llamarme así delante de los demás.

-Lo recuerdo. Será mejor que sea yo quien se lo diga a Grimmjow. Tú descansa.

El hollow se marchó, y al rato apareció Tifa. Se puso en cuclillas junto a la morena. Había preocupación en sus oscuros ojos rojos.

-¿Estás bien?

La joven de ojos verdes miró el suelo. Era absurdo sonreír y fingir que no pasaba nada.

-Dame un rato para aceptar esto… Luego os contaré a todos quién es… Sousuke Aizen- pronunció ese nombre con todo el desprecio y resentimiento del que fue capaz.

* * *

Grimmjow entró en la cubierta, donde se encontraba el resto. Tenía aspecto de estar muy pero que muy cansado. Aún no se le habían pasado del todo los efectos del Morfeo que le tuvo que echar Ulquiorra: un hechizo que dormía al objetivo al instante. Se hallaban todos en el Highwind; hacía un par de horas que habían abandonado el edificio Shin-Ra.

-Se te ve hecho polvo, Grimm- observó Yuffie, divertida.

-No…- murmuró él, frotándose la sien- Así estaréis vosotros en cuanto acabe con todos…

-Casi nos matas a todos- se encogió de hombros Ulquiorra-. Es culpa tuya por no aceptar de forma más madura el regreso de Aizen.

-Además, tantas explosiones habrán llamado la atención- agregó Cloud.

-…- murmuró Grimmjow, aún grogui.

Kaede suspiró. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, pero ya había terminado de explicar al resto todo: los hollows, los shinigami, el reiatsu, la historia de Hueco Mundo, las acciones de Aizen… Omitiendo, claro está, los detalles de sus orígenes cetra.

-Ojalá alguien tuviera aquí poderes tan guays como los de esa Orihime- comentó Yuffie, ilusionada-. Si no te hubiera resucitado cuando te mató Aizen…

Grimmjow gruñó, y la ninja se calló.

-¿Qué tendremos que hacer ahora?- preguntó Barret, de mal humor- Ahora que ese Aizen controla Shin-Ra, lo tenemos bastante crudo.

-Él tiene la materia Lázaro- señaló Red XIII-. Si hubiera resucitado ya a Sephiroth, lo sabríamos.

Entonces Kaede recordó algo.

-Quizá es porque aún no puede usar la materia. ¿No había materias que sólo podían usar los cetra? Por ejemplo, la materia blanca para invocar el hechizo Sanctus…

-Es cierto- aprobó Vincent-, pero ya no quedan cetras; Aerith era la última. Aunque, si se hizo con la materia, ha de tener algo en mente.

La ex capitana guardó silencio. Claro que quedaban cetras… ¿Acaso estaba esperando Aizen encontrarla para que pudiera utilizar a Lázaro?

"Antes muerta", pensó.

"¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Son tus amigos ahora", aconsejó su conciencia buena.

"Ni de coña. ¿Te imaginas los problemas que causaría todo eso?", protestó la conciencia mala.

"Vaya", pensó Kaede. "Cuánto tiempo sin aparecer vosotras dos…"

"Claro, ¿qué harías sin nosotras, boba?"

"No seas así… De todas formas, es mejor que confíes en ellos. Tarde o temprano, lo sabrán".

"¿Y cómo piensas explicarles que eres la madre de los nietos de su amiga muerta que tenía su edad?"

"Joder, callaos las dos", ordenó la cetra, mentalmente. "No os he echado de menos para nada, no hacéis más que confundirme…"

-De momento hay que buscar un lugar seguro donde no nos encuentren- dijo Cloud.

La mayoría asintió, de acuerdo.

-Espero que Marlene y Denzel estén bien…- suspiró Tifa.

-Tranquila, Elmyra cuidará bien de ellos- la animó Yuffie.

-Sí, esa mujer es la #%$*&- agregó Cid.

Elmyra Gainsborough era la madre adoptiva de Aerith. Antes de haber salido hacia el edificio Shin-Ra, habían dejado a los niños al cuidado de la mujer. Kaede no había salido de la nave para verla; no quería que Elmyra reconociera los ojos de su hija adoptiva en los suyos.

Barret observaba el grupo entero, de pie, sonriente, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Y al gorila qué le pasa?- se mosqueó Grimmjow, ceñudo.

El hombre del brazo arma ignoró el apodo y sonrió enseñando los dientes.

-Me acuerdo de aquellos días en los que luchábamos por el planeta contra esos perros chupa-mako. Pero, si se empeñan en que somos terroristas, que tiemblen esos Shin-Ra, porque AVALANCHA vuelve con más fuerza que nunca.

Grimmjow resopló, Cloud se encogió de hombros, Tifa sonrió levemente, Ulquiorra y Vincent no hicieron nada, Cid echó el humo de su cigarro con aire triunfal, Red XIII asintió, Yuffie saltó de alegría, vitoreando, y Kaede se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aún después de todo lo que había pasado recientemente, como en casa.

* * *

Una mano de finos dedos de pianista se apoyó en la puerta de madera, casi acariciándola. Su dueña miró la estela de la nave que se alejaba cada vez más de Edge, y sonrió.

-¿Vamos tras ellos?- preguntó alguien tras esa persona.

-No- contestó ésta, con tranquilidad-. Sé que volverán por aquí, muy pronto.

* * *

**Vaya, me ha salido más corto que de costumbre... 7 páginas de word. Hey, es bastante, así que debería bastar -w-**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Igual a alguien le entusiasme que meta a Aizen de nuevo, pero a mí no, si os digo la verdad. Si lo he hecho regresar es porque lo he visto necesario para la trama... aunque creo que hay alguien que me matará por esto (ejemSharaejem). Por lo demás, dadme vuestra opinión y haced sugerencias, que nunca vienen mal.**

**Por cierto, os aconsejo que vayáis subiendo ya vuestros one-shots si los habéis escrito ya. Recordad poner en el resumen que es para el concurso, y pasadme un link a vuestro fic a través de un comentario o un mensaje privado.**

**Sin daros más la lata, me despido. ¡Nos leemos!**

P.D.: No respondo a los comentarios porque, simplemente, **NO ME HABÉIS DEJADO NI UNO** ¬¬


End file.
